<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Оседлать волну by TreggiDi</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23631730">Оседлать волну</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/TreggiDi/pseuds/TreggiDi'>TreggiDi</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Blind Snape, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Post-Hogwarts, Romance</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 18:48:19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>16,073</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23631730</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/TreggiDi/pseuds/TreggiDi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Снейп лишился зрения, но приобрел друзей.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, Remus Lupin/Severus Snape</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>46</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Тупик</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Он складывает руки на груди и прислоняется к книжным стеллажам. Забавно, наверное, он и сам не замечает, да и никто не замечал, а я увидел это – прежде, чем начинать спор, он занимает эту выгодную позицию, прижимается к корешкам книг, словно черпает у них поддержку, словно ставит их на свою сторону в этой битве. Словно бы я действительно биться с ним пришел.</p><p>- А для чего тогда? - спрашивает он, в комнате темно, но не настолько же, чтобы я его лица не различил. Может, ему противно, что я смотрю на его лицо? Не знаю. Кажется, и правда противно. Отвернуться все равно не получится, так что пусть терпит. - Ну? Люпин?</p><p>Он торопит, он хочет начать битву, он трогает незаметно зажатой под мышкой ладонью корешки книг, пыльных и так плотно стиснутых на полке, что ни одну не вытащить. Он хочет начать битву, чтобы не мучится неизвестностью – победа или поражение, ведь терпеть не может неизвестность, тем более теперь, когда кругом одна сплошная темнота, и совсем непонятно, куда двигаться.</p><p>А я не спорить с ним пришел, не драться, а зачем пришел, сам точно не скажу.</p><p>В этом жутком доме, расходящемся по швам, как мои пиджаки, он подпирает спиной стеллажи, а стеллажи держат стены, и только это спасает его уродливое жилище от полного разрушения. Забавно – я так привык, что Снейп все рушит, что не могу наглядеться на то, как он делает обратное.</p><p>- Ты же знаешь, что здесь нельзя жить. - Мой голос звучит мягко, а на языке кислый привкус. Интересно, каким он представляет меня сейчас? Помнит ли, как выглядит мое лицо? Дорисовывает ли его выражение по звучанию моего голоса? Мерлин, надеюсь, что нет.</p><p>- Здесь нельзя было жить и сорок лет назад. Но я жил.</p><p>Качаю головой, потом спохватываюсь, говорю вслух – но на его губах уже горькая усмешка, он мои проколы носом чует, своим огромным шнобелем.</p><p>- Сейчас у тебя есть выбор.</p><p>- В самом деле? Даже интересно послушать. - Он еще сильнее зажимает кисти рук под мышками, словно хочет раздавить их. Побелка снегом сыплется с отсыревшего потолка.</p><p>- Ты мог бы жить со мной.</p><p>- Решил устроиться сиделкой? Я, конечно, слышал, что деньги не пахнут, но не думал, что ты настолько в них нуждаешься, чтобы притупить свой волчий нюх.</p><p>Я загибаю пальцы, считая все оскорбления, которые он умудрился впихнуть в одно предложение. Неплохо, Северус, неплохо.</p><p>- Ты мог бы вернуться в Хогвартс.</p><p>- Нет! - ответ прозвучал слишком быстро, слишком резко, он сжал губы, нахмурился еще сильней, словно обозлившись на самого себя за поспешность, выдающую… что? Не хочу допытываться.</p><p>- Нет, так нет, - миролюбиво соглашаюсь. - Гарри…</p><p>Тут он смеется, сухо и злобно. Ну да. Хорошо, что я уговорил Гарри не приходить. Тот, понятно, рвался сюда, поглядеть на Тупик прядильщиков, задействовать свое обаяние, чтобы убедить Северуса. Ну нельзя ему оставаться в этих руинах, одному, в полной темноте! А Гарри нельзя приближаться к нему, пока что, ради его собственной безопасности. Достаточно того, что именно Гарри первым узнал от колдомедиков о диагнозе, известил меня и еще нескольких близких Северусу людей. Конечно, Северус ему этого не простит.</p><p>Почему мне легче от этой мысли?</p><p>Потому что не у меня одного на счету минус в этой утомительной, изматывающей борьбе с Северусом. Я едва не сожрал его в Визжащей Хижине много лет назад, а Гарри стал свидетелем его слабости, и мы оба просто не можем, ну не можем оставить его в покое, гнить в этих вонючих, шатающихся на ветру стенах.</p><p>И Северус сражается с нами обоими, держит оборону, глядя перед собой, глядя в себя. Глаза его всегда были непроницаемыми, словно стекло, которое притворяется зеркалом с одной стороны, и абсолютно прозрачно с другой. А теперь и того хуже…</p><p>- Убирался бы ты отсюда, Люпин, - говорит он небрежно. Комнату перебегает крыса, я вздрагиваю, а он и бровью не ведет – не слышал, как царапают коготки половицы, или изображает крутого? Я даже ставок делать не буду.</p><p>Что ж, значит, по-взрослому поговорить не выйдет. И на что я надеялся, в самом-то деле?</p><p>- Тогда я останусь здесь. Помогу тебе восстановить дом, обустроиться. Здесь не помешает капитальный ремонт. Мебели нужно прикупить. Старый хлам разобрать. Конечно же, не выбрасывать – наверняка там у тебя много дорогих воспоминаний. Я помогу тебе с этим.</p><p>Он кривится – «хороший выпад, Люпин, и все же – ранил, не убил».</p><p>- Благодарю покорно, обойдусь без твоей помощи.</p><p>Я вздыхаю, поднимаюсь со скрипучего стула, шагаю по комнате, опасливо – вдруг тут еще полчища крыс? Под кроватью точно кто-то сдох, судя по запаху. С чего он решил, что здесь ему будет хорошо?</p><p>- Лишь бы от вас подальше, - бурчит он, - сколько лет никому не было дела, и вдруг – оживились. Так не терпится заняться благотворительностью? Так есть же дети-сироты, их на всех хватит. Подумай, Люпин, кого ты больше унижаешь, играя в мать Терезу – себя или меня?</p><p>«Сколько лет никому не было дела», сказал он. Ударить бы его, что ли? Как можно быть настолько… слепым.</p><p>Он усмехается себе под нос, чешет бровь, немного расслабился – больше не хватается за книжные полки. Кто-то скребется в стенах, а мы упорно притворяемся, что не слышим этого.</p><p>Волосы сгустком тьмы по плечам, тень падает неудачно, его лицо похоже на картину художника-кубиста, сплошные углы и линии. Складка под носом, на верхней губе, небольшое углубление, в котором раньше собирался пот, когда он нервничал, когда пульс зашкаливал, и волосы падали на глаза… типичный тощий подросток с уродливым характером. Северус…</p><p>- А что за дверью? - любопытствую, может, там кладовая, а может, там труп его отца? Воняет ужасно, похоже, ингредиенты для зелий протухли. Сколько же он здесь не был, отчего же он так вцепился за этот дом? Что заставило его бежать из Мунго чуть ли не в больничной рубашке, чтобы похоронить себя в этом карточном домике? Вредность? Ну да, похоже на правду.</p><p>Гарри царапал себе плечи, жевал губы, морщил лоб, пыхтел, сидя на моей кухне. Не мог решиться выпалить эту обличительную правду, этот возмущенный вопль человека, привыкшего ждать справедливости: «Снейп… он же совсем слепой! Он вообще ничего не видит!!!». Ребенок... Гарри тоже тощий, тощий подросток, только характер у него не уродливый, наоборот, противоестественно красивый, чистый, светлый. Это Дамблдор с ним сотворил, сделал из человека священный Грааль, а теперь, когда война закончена, как ему жить с такой душой хрустальной? Ни в метро, ни в бар, ни в супермаркет – разобьется, трещинами пойдет, помутнеет. Черт с ним, с Гарри, мне сейчас Северуса спасать надо, а проблемы решают по мере их поступления.</p><p>Северус был проблемой, моей проблемой, с таких древних времен, когда Гарри еще и в планах не случилось.</p><p>- Уже обживаешься, Люпин? А чемодан-то приволок, позволь спросить? Может, тебе жить негде? Так ты бы так и сказал. А то в благодетеля играешь. Располагайся, будь как дома.</p><p>- Значит, решено? - спрашиваю. Шагаю через комнату. Он вздрагивает, поворачивает лицо вслед моим шагам.</p><p>- Не смей, - хрипит. Я прикасаюсь пальцами к рассохшемуся дереву неприметной двери. Краска почти вся слезла. - Люпин? Ты слышишь?</p><p>Поворачиваю ручку.</p><p>- А НУ СЯДЬ! СЯДЬ НА МЕСТО! - Орет. Как собаке.</p><p>Там комната как комната, ни зелий, ни трупов, кровать, настолько пропитавшаяся пылью, что прикасаться страшно, зеркало, мутное, темное, тяжелые шторы, стол с поцарапанными ножками – у них был кот? – на столешнице бусины рассыпаны, какие-то баночки, гребень черепаховый.</p><p>Комната его матери. Наверное, сюда она уходила, когда хотела побыть одна. Сидела перед зеркалом, укладывала на одно плечо гущу тяжелых волос. Комната, смежная с детской. В которой обосновался Северус. Который притворяется, что не слышит крыс. Которые цокают коготками по паркету, словно дамочки на каблуках.</p><p>В доме, который построил Снейп.</p><p>- Ну? Насмотрелся? - кусает губы, потом вспоминает, как это выглядит, и нацепляет одно из своих обычных выражений. Со временем это становится заметно – тем, кто знает его достаточно долго. Непосвященным людям он кажется обычным живым человеком, но я давно уже заметил, что он чередует одни и те же выражения. Словно машина, в которую вбили программу с довольно широким спектром действий, но рано или поздно они начинают повторяться, завершив круг, и если достаточно долго наблюдать, можно начать предугадывать следующее.</p><p>Мне интересно, чувствует ли он лицом собственные усмешки, изломы бровей, складки, от носа до угла губ, призванные выразить всю степень его отвращения? Мне интересно, теперь, когда он не видит своего лица, будет ли для него по-прежнему важным не уронить его?</p><p>- Ты еще здесь? - зовет он резким, скрипучим голосом, словно пилой по дереву, и тут же откашливается, прижимая пальцы к губам – здесь сыро, стыло, а он только два дня как из больницы.</p><p>Прошлую ночь он провел в этом доме, слушал шаги в соседней комнате, в которой давно уже никто не ходит. Прошлую ночь, долгую, холодную, наполненную скрипом, шорохами и шуршанием, он провел здесь, в этом страшном доме, шарил руками по стенам, пытаясь нащупать выключатель, который бы зажег свет в абсолютной тьме. Словно бы существует такой выключатель.</p><p>Он испытал облегчение, когда я пришел к нему. Но, понятно, он разозлился, и принялся оскорблять, насмехаться, корчить свои гримасы. Сверлить взглядом, который – даже теперь, даже теперь – все еще пробирает до костей, как ноябрьский ветер.</p><p>Его глаза теперь – как дорога с односторонним движением, посылают очень четкие сообщения, но не принимают информации. Впрочем, он никогда не умел принимать. Слышать не умел, и видеть – тоже.</p><p>Когда он открыл мне дверь, мимолетно коснувшись руки, опознавая – словно и до этого не понял, кто перед ним, от кого пахнет безнадегой и шоколадом – на лице его было облегчение. Всю долгую ночь, запертый в собственном упрямстве, он ждал того, кто придет освободить его, силком вытащить, если понадобиться, из этих пыточных стен. А сейчас готов вцепиться в них, держаться за дверные косяки, лягаться и плевать ядом, сопротивляясь помощи.</p><p>Не могу. Не могу, умираю от любви к нему.</p><p>Я беру себя в руки, улыбаюсь, прежде чем вспоминаю, что теперь это не обязательно.</p><p>- Люпин? - зовет он, беспокойно собрав брови на переносице. Лицо поворачивается из стороны в сторону, губы, посеревшие от холода, едва заметно шевелятся. Давай, ты еще "акцио" меня призови, Северус. - Люпин, ты здесь еще?</p><p>Это жестоко, конечно, и я не могу больше молчать. Сую руки в карманы пиджака, зашуршав фантиками и смятыми билетами Ночного Рыцаря. Вздыхаю, переминаюсь с ноги на ногу – я могу ходить бесшумно, я могу быть совсем бесшумным, как зверь, дикое животное, но теперь я стараюсь скрипеть рассохшимися половицами как можно отчетливей.</p><p>- Куда же я денусь... - ворчу себе нос.</p><p>Он сжимает пальцы в кулаки.</p><p>- Лучше бы ты убрался. Ну, что тебе еще от меня нужно?! Разве я недостаточно сделал?! Почему теперь нельзя просто позволить мне…</p><p>- Давай, договаривай. Жить? Сдохнуть тут по-тихому?</p><p>- Что бы это ни было, я имею на это право! Какое тебе дело…</p><p>- Хватит.</p><p>- Нет, не хватит, Люпин! Скажи, ну, скажи уже! Какое тебе дело до того, СДОХНУ Я ИЛИ НЕТ?! - Рычит он, книги падают с полок, хлопают двери, бьются стекла, куски побелки с треском отваливаются от потолка, искрят лампочки. Я молчу, улыбаюсь – сказать? Двадцать лет молчал, и ты хочешь, чтобы я сказал тебе все это сейчас, когда у тебя есть такая удобная возможность отмахнуться от моих слов? Ты назовешь это благотворительностью и вздохнешь с облегчением, зная, что на второе признание меня уже не хватит. Нет, Северус, не все гриффиндорцы наивные, как бы тебе этого ни хотелось.</p><p>Устав злиться, устав слушать мое молчание, он качает головой, роняет руки вдоль туловища. В последний раз гаснет и вспыхивает лампочка под потолком.</p><p>Два шага, чтобы преодолеть расстояние, и он вжимается спиной в стеллажи, отпрянув от моего прикосновения.</p><p>- Тш-ш-ш… - Я аккуратно развожу его веки пальцами. Ну конечно – лопнули все сосуды, ему же запрещено нервничать, теперь глазные яблоки в алой сетке, он так изумлен моей наглостью, что даже не говорит ничего. - Больно?</p><p>- Что?.. Что ты делаешь… Люпин?!</p><p>- У тебя сосуды лопнули.</p><p>Он отворачивается, откидывает мои руки от лица, закрывает глаза.</p><p>- Если тебе неприятно это зрелище, ты помнишь, где дверь. Провожать тебя не буду, уж не обессудь.</p><p>- Я остаюсь на ночь, - говорю, от моего дыхания на его щеке он дергается, с одной стороны книги, с другой я, а выхода нет. - Можно, я сам выберу себе кровать?</p><p>- Черта с два, - огрызается он, капелька пота над верхней губой, у меня пальцы болят, словно я схватился за оголенный провод.</p><p>- А кухня здесь есть? Я бы поужинал. Ты ел что-нибудь?</p><p>Он молчит. Я улыбаюсь, и как-то – не знаю, как – он это чувствует. И улыбается в ответ – жуткой, неприятной улыбкой. Так начинается наше затяжное противостояние, которое длится шесть дней и ночей.</p><p> </p><p>1.</p><p>В первую ночь мы мучаемся бессонницей по разные стороны стены; я слышу, как щелкают стрелки часов в гостиной. Словно пальцами по столешнице. Щелк, щелк.<br/>Я смотрю на месяц, прижавшись носом к пыльному стеклу. От моего носа на стекле остается овал, я трогаю его пальцем, вздыхаю. В половине четвертого слышу, как он ходит по комнате, шуршит пальцами по стенам, цепляясь за отслаивающиеся обои.</p><p>***</p><p>В первый день я застаю его греющим руки о бока теплого чайника, оттесняю его плечом, хозяйничаю на его кухне, пока он, прислонившись к стене, слушает меня. Я вдруг понимаю, что он постоянно прислоняется, жмется к стенкам, держится за что-нибудь, боясь потеряться в пространстве. А может, схватился за дом, как за любимую игрушку, которую вот-вот отнимут.</p><p>Я чувствую себя старшекурсником-верзилой, обижающим малышей, каким я никогда не был. Я никого не обижал, только однажды чуть не сожрал Северуса, но это ерунда, это пустяки, «дело не стоит слез», как сказал Сириус.</p><p>За завтраком у меня такое отвратительное настроение, что я даже не пытаюсь помочь, молча наблюдая, как он неуклюже шарит ладонями по столу в поисках вилки. В конце концов, он опрокидывает солонку, белые крупицы разлетаются по столу, покрывают сугробом его тарелку, его загубленный омлет, растворяются в чае, с сыпучим шорохом собираются в складках мантии… Рассыпать соль – к ссоре, и он довольно улыбается, словно бы такого результата и ждал, и глаза его похожи на две переспелых черных вишни.</p><p>Весь день я провожу, выискивая источник запаха, я больше не могу выносить эту вонь, уверен, что Северус тоже не может, но он сидит в своей комнате, и я даже подумать боюсь, что он там делает.</p><p>В доме так холодно, что приходится трансфигурировать камин из подручных средств, но он больше пачкает золой, чем греет.</p><p>Вечером прилетают две совы от Гарри, он отправил письма Северусу, поэтому птицы мне не даются, одна укусила за палец. Глупые почтовые совы, ухают, царапают ногтями подоконники, пугают соседей-магглов, а Северус в ответ на мои возмущения только пожимает плечами – мол, уходи, если не нравится, или терпи – сам напросился.</p><p>И верно, я сам напросился.</p><p>2.</p><p>Вторую ночь я сплю, как убитый, мне не мешают даже призраки, касающиеся моего затылка в зябкой ласке, спутавшие меня с кем-то другим.</p><p>***</p><p>Второй день начинается у меня в шесть утра, когда я просыпаюсь от ужасного грохота. Северус всегда держался так уверенно и свободно, что никто не догадывался о его проблемах, но в Хогвартсе еду готовили домовые эльфы, а здесь... Попытка доказать свою независимость настолько провальная, что я не хочу добивать лежачего, я молча стою в дверях кухни, пока Северус ползает по полу, собирая руками осколки скорлупы, и стараясь не шуметь. Разумней мне было бы потихоньку удалиться, но он тянется к сковородке, а она горячая, и я вскрикиваю:</p><p>- Осторожно!</p><p>А в следующий момент сковорода летит мне в лицо, и я так по-глупому, так нелепо не успеваю увернуться…</p><p>Я возвращаюсь из аптеки, открываю входную дверь пинком – он не додумался запереть после моего ухода, что ж, в следующий раз будет умнее. Привожу себя в порядок, стоя перед зеркалом – ожог небольшой, куда хуже синяк, лишь бы скула была не раздроблена, тогда вплоть до трансформации придется терпеть боль, не могу же я накачиваться обезболивающими в разгар нашей битвы… нахожу его в детской, забившимся в угол. Жалости не поддаюсь, рывком тяну на себя, бросаю на кровать, вцепившись в запястье правой руки, дышу через рот, через стиснутые зубы, от злости и от одержимости этим подонком. Смазываю пальцы, которыми он сжимал ручку сковороды, допотопной сковороды без теплоизоляции, которую брать можно только прихваткой, и уж точно не швырять в лицо собеседнику.</p><p>Я так зол на него, и так боюсь, что он начнет вырываться, что тороплюсь, комки мази падают на покрывало, оставляя жирные пятна, густыми серыми соплями ползут по его чуть подрагивающим пальцам, ярко-розовым, наверняка ведь болят…</p><p>Я так зол, что лишь по завершении процедуры замечаю – он и не пытался вырываться или сопротивляться мне, он даже не произнес ни слова. Я смотрю на его лицо, белое, изумленное… он не думал, что я вернусь, он был уверен, что теперь – все. Потому и не закрыл дверь, потому что не от кого закрывать, битва выиграна, или проиграна, для него – два в одном, у этого ужасного человека никогда не бывает чистых побед, не смешанных с поражением.</p><p>Нет, не так быстро, Снейп, не так просто, Северус. Я отползаю от него, осторожно выпустив его руки, и он остается лежать на кровати распластанной морской звездой. Складки черной мантии, которую он вчера посолил, теперь заляпаны мазью, такими темпами в ней тоже крысы заведутся.</p><p>У меня в голове две мысли качаются туда-сюда, словно качели: «для слепого он чертовски меткий», и «я сам напросился».</p><p>Хрена с два я куда уйду, говорю я ему. Вечером он запирает входную дверь.</p><p> </p><p>3.</p><p>На третью ночь я слышу за стеной какой-то кашель, и думаю, не болит ли у Северуса шея, разорванная в клочья и, после вмешательства колдомедиков похожая на лоскутное одеяло.</p><p>О том, что Северуса мучают кошмары, можно было бы и так догадаться. Я магически расширяю кровать и ложусь рядом, пока он хрипит в подушку. Когда ему надоедает пугать меня жуткими звуками, он поворачивается и перекидывает через меня ногу. Я смотрю на него спящего, и ненавижу себя, отчаянно и тошнотворно, за радость, что это не я ослеп, что я могу видеть, что я могу видеть его лицо, пока он спит.</p><p>***</p><p>На третий день мы просыпаемся в одной постели, точнее, я просыпаюсь, пока он водит пальцами по моему лицу, поглаживая шрам на скуле.</p><p>- Ремус? - безразлично уточняет он, словно это кто-то еще, стукнутый сковородкой, мог забраться к нему в постель.</p><p>- Доброе утро, - говорю я, он морщится.</p><p>- Иди почисти зубы.</p><p>Ага, запах изо рта он чувствует, а эту удушающую вонь по всему дому не замечает?</p><p>- Что тебе снилось?</p><p>Садится в постели, прямой и тонкий, как кишка, отросшие волосы уже почти закрывают лопатки, я гляжу на его спину, он водит ногами по полу, ищет тапки.</p><p>- Что тебе снилось?</p><p>Уходит.</p><p>- Что тебе снилось? - повторяю за завтраком, я просыпал заварку, нигде не могу найти сковороду, похоже, он ее выбросил, или испепелил, хотя вряд ли он купил себе новую палочку… Это лучше всяких других извинений, в любом случае.</p><p>Мы едим бутерброды, слушаем, как кошки орут за окном, спариваясь.</p><p>Совы на подоконнике теснятся, толкаются крыльями, те, что уже несколько дней здесь, ведут себя наглее других, спихивают соседок, щелкают клювами. Гарри – упорный мальчик. Когда я говорю это, Северус морщится, утыкаясь носом в чашку. Я наливаю не до краев, но в этом нет необходимости, он подносит ее к губам уверенно, как тысячу раз до этого в Большом Зале. Наклоняет, нижняя губа слегка приминается ободком, она сухая и колючая снаружи, где он ее нещадно кусает, когда забывает о необходимости «держать лицо», а с внутренней стороны темно-розовая и влажно-блестящая, скрывает светлые нездоровые десна. Верхняя губа опускается на поверхность жидкости, нарушая ее коричневую гладкость, губы складываются, как для поцелуя, и я закрываю глаза, стараясь удержать в руках бутерброд.</p><p>- Что тебе снилось? - спрашиваю я опять, с жалобным упорством гриффиндорца-неудачника, я не Гарри, но я тоже умею беспардонно лезть в жизни других людей, «в чужие жизни», сказал бы Северус, словно бы он для меня чужой, и мне бы снова захотелось его ударить.</p><p>Я отрываю кусочки хлеба, скатываю в шарики и пуляю в сов, они щелкают клювами, они благодарны, словно не замечают той остервенелой злости, с которой я выпускаю в них мягкие снаряды.</p><p>- Мне снилась Лили Эванс, - отвечает Северус задумчиво и монотонно. - Она была в летнем сарафане, испачканном кровью, и пожирала останки моей матери. Да, и еще она смеялась. Как мертвая.</p><p>Я кормлю сов, слушаю, как щелкают их клювы, как щелкают часы в гостиной, как щелкают ногти Северуса о столешницу. С дробным звуком струя воды падает в проржавелую раковину. Я мою посуду, глядя в окно, а потом Северус возвращается на кухню, чтобы добавить:</p><p>- А, и еще у нее голова поворачивалась на сто восемьдесят градусов.</p><p>Вечером я читаю ему вслух брошюры магических клиник; пансионатов и санаториев; расписываю преимущества жизни с немолодым, но бодрым оборотнем. Он меня не слушает, он на меня не смотрит, он отгородился от всего внешнего мира, мертвый, как прогоревшее дотла дерево.</p><p> </p><p>4.</p><p>Ночью я прихожу к нему, и он не спит, он даже слегка пододвигается, позволяя мне укрыться одеялом, и мне хочется наслаждаться его близостью, его запахом, его трогательной растрепанностью, но я, к стыду своему, засыпаю мгновенно.</p><p>***</p><p>На четвертый день приходит Гарри, он долго стучится в дверь, и Северус сидит на полу, спиной прижавшись к сотрясающемуся от ударов дереву, и молчит, пока Гарри снова и снова зовет его, и меня, и грязно ругается. Совы хлопают крыльями, они уже повсюду, они солидарны с отправителем, «сколько можно-то, Снейп!».</p><p>У Снейпа такое садистское наслаждение на лице, что я не могу оторвать взгляда, я стою и переминаюсь с ноги на ногу, передергиваясь от сквозняка.</p><p>Когда Гарри уходит, я не выдерживаю и говорю что-то едкое, что-то вроде «какой смелый поступок, Северус, сидеть под дверью и притворяться, что тебя нет дома», он огрызается:</p><p>- Если тебе так жалко Поттера, что ж ты ему не открыл?!</p><p>И я отвечаю прежде, чем успеваю совладать с голосом, прежде чем понимаю, как я глупо подставляю под укус беззащитную шею:</p><p>- Что ж ты сам ему не открыл, если тебе так этого хотелось?..</p><p>Мне тут же становится жарко, стыдно, краска заливает лицо, я слышу, как мерзко это звучит, как обижено, как жалобно, а Северус, разумеется, не упускает возможности ударить. Он ухмыляется, поднимаясь с пола, поднимаясь и слегка покачиваясь, как кобра перед броском:</p><p>- Что я слышу, Ремус? Ты ревнуешь? К Гарри?..</p><p>Он говорит «Гарри» с особым удовольствием, имя получается вкусным, прокатывается на языке, наваливается со всех сторон, оглушая тишину седеющего паутиной дома, слишком старого для таких потрясений. Я знаю, Северус много чего умеет выделывать голосом, он оратор, так было всегда, он оратор, потому что умеет говорить о том, во что верит, он оратор, потому что это прибежище для обделенных внешними данными, а он отчего-то вбил себе в голову, что как раз попадает под это определение.<br/>Северус произносит имя мягко и ласково, с покровительственной нежностью, словно котенка под подбородком гладит.</p><p> </p><p>5.</p><p>Но у меня пропадает всякое настроение злиться, когда на пятый день Гарри возвращается и снова стучит в дверь, и Северус занимает свой пост на полу, с жадностью вслушиваясь в производимый Гарри шум. Он упрямый, они оба, но в этой битве у Северуса больше опыта и преимуществ, так что я даже не делаю ставок. Гарри, наконец, уходит, и Северус сутулится в наступившей тишине.</p><p>Я возвращаюсь с кофе и бутербродами, и гляжу на него снизу вверх, а он хмуро смотрит перед собой, обхватив руками колени, а потом произносит, словно продолжая наш вчерашний разговор:</p><p>- Если бы он хотел, он бы попросту аппарировал внутрь, как это сделал ты, Ремус. Если бы ему это было по-настоящему важно.</p><p>Я с ним не спорю, не утешаю и не добиваю, просто стою рядом, и чашка с кофе обжигает ладонь.</p><p>Когда он уходит к себе, я роюсь в его вещах, нагло и бесстыдно, и провожу остаток дня у трансфигурированного камина, замотавшись в плед, листая его старые ученические тетради, изрисованные на полях злыми карикатурами, исчерканные пометками и короткими записками. Я читаю и вижу его, умного, резкого, отчаянного и еще открытого нараспашку, как дверь. Вижу его мальчишкой, мимо которого я проходил столько сотен раз, и которого теперь уже никогда не смогу узнать, потому что он умер где-то там, внутри, у Северуса, и возможно даже, разлагается, и его пожирает смеющаяся Лили Эванс.</p><p>Я жалею о потерянном времени, о потерянных днях и годах, о несказанных словах и не исполненных просьбах, о том, что я сам виноват, сам упустил, сам не заметил, не смог, не осмелился.</p><p>Сам напросился.</p><p>Мне так оглушительно обидно, что я пускаюсь в несбыточные фантазии о Хроновороте, и о том, как бы я все исправил, если бы знал заранее, если бы понял вовремя… От тоски ломит кости и хочется выть, и приходится успокаивать себя, что до трансформации еще долго, что я не перекинусь и не сожру Северуса, довершив то, давнее дело, которое «не стоит слез».</p><p>Сириус просто ненавидел, когда я плачу, не выносил даже мысли об этом. Возможно, где-то во мне живет свой мертвец, пожирающий внутренности, на пару с Волком. Думаю, им там хорошо вместе, они всегда отлично ладили, сходились в оценке происходящего.</p><p>Вечером я безуспешно пытаюсь прогнать сов, сокрушаясь упрямству Гарри, который додумался написать восемнадцать писем подряд тому, кто не сможет их прочитать.</p><p> </p><p>6.</p><p>На шестую ночь я не засыпаю, я лежу и смотрю на Северуса, и вдруг замечаю, что он старается не дышать слишком шумно, и морщится, когда под ним скрипят пружины кровати, если он пытается перевернуться на другой бок. И еще я чувствую, что он застывает весь, ну прямо как статуя, если под одеялом его ноги случайно касаются моих.<br/>Тогда я говорю, чтобы он чувствовал себя как дома. Это дурацкая шутка, а в ночной тишине она звучит еще глупее, и он резко выдыхает, должно быть, испугавшись, что покраснеет, а потом сердится сам на себя, изворачивается и пинает меня под одеялом.</p><p>С ним всегда так – сердится он на себя, а пинает окружающих.</p><p>Я ему так и говорю, а он ворчит: «О, заткнись», и тогда я протягиваю руку и трогаю его кадык.</p><p>А он зажмуривается, и вроде бы, всхлипывает, а может и чихает, я толком не понял, мне вдруг становится горячо, легко и как-то пусто, словно я ударился головой или сильно напился.</p><p>Он кусает нижнюю губу, совершенно забыв, что это выглядит слишком искренне и беззащитно, кисти рук его сжаты в кулаки, и лежат, бессильно опущенные на сырые холодные простыни, как две захлопнувшиеся морские раковины.</p><p>Мне бы проявить настойчивость, но я же абсолютно не умею, я не знаю, как, я никогда раньше… только в мыслях, в мечтах, но сейчас я банально струсил… Он лежит, молча, дышит тихо-тихо, словно ждет, не возмущается, не язвит, не отталкивает меня прочь. И я вдруг пугаюсь его покорности. Что, если он и это примет как благотворительность, что, если я все делаю неправильно, и надо было сначала о душе, и лишь потом о теле, что, если он снова сочтет себя грязным, пригодившимся к месту, полезным как расческа, как вещь, как тело, недостойным чего-то гораздо большего?</p><p>Может быть, я слишком долго думаю, а может быть, ему самому приходит в голову что-то горькое и плохое, но он вдруг выдыхает, устало, обреченно, и я понимаю, что момент упущен, как и сотня моментов до, потому что я трус, трус и мямля. </p><p>Мне никогда не хватало смелости оставаться одному, наедине с самим собой. Я так ненавидел свое общество, что готов был мириться с любым другим. Вот и сейчас, оставшись в одиночестве, я перестаю чувствовать себя, я словно растворяюсь в продавленной кровати, в затхлом воздухе, в тесной комнате, я становлюсь домом, я слушаю легкие шаги, я раздвигаюсь коридором перед ним, я чувствую кожей, отслаивающейся полосками старых обоев, прикосновения его пальцев, когда он идет прочь, держась за стену.</p><p>***</p><p>На шестой день он замирает у порога, поджав губы. В руке у него зажата брошюра, гладкая, глянцевая, на ней колдографии светлых просторных палат и обещания индивидуального подхода, а на пасмурном лице Северуса отпечатки бессонной ночи.</p><p>- Надеюсь, ты доволен, - невыразительно говорит он, глядя чуть левее моего лица. - Теперь вы с Поттером можете успокоить себя мыслью, что это для моего же блага. Таких, как вы, подобные отговорки всегда успокаивают.</p><p>В этот раз он умудрился выиграть, признав поражение – я едва сдерживаюсь, прикусив язык, чтобы не начать уговаривать его остаться в доме на Тупике Прядильщиков.<br/>«Это для его же блага, - говорю я себе на пробу. - Это для его же…» - слова оставляют пакостный привкус во рту. Надо было поцеловать его прошлой ночью.</p><p>- Ты аппарируешь меня или нет?! - спрашивает он резко, протягивая руку. Я смотрю на его требовательно шевелящиеся пальцы и улыбаюсь, как идиот. Сжимаю их нежно, бережно, заглядываю в брошюру, в которой указаны координаты, и в следующий момент мы навсегда покидаем дом в Тупике Прядильщиков.</p><p>***</p><p>-Тебе пора, Люпин, – говорит он, отворачиваясь. Молодая медсестра суетится, оставляя на столике рядом с креслом свернутый плед, портативное маградио, пульт для вызова персонала. Северус, безошибочно определив ее местонахождение, одаряет ее таким взглядом, что она вздрагивает и торопливо уходит. Персоналу еще предстоит многое пережить, я полагаю.</p><p>Я стою рядом с его креслом и слушаю, как шумит море. Иллюзия идеальная, хотя ему достаточно было бы просто слуховой. Когда в брошюре упоминался индивидуальный подход, это не было простым рекламным ходом.</p><p>Ветер шевелит волосы, пахнет холодным песком и сыростью, и я тру кончик носа, покрасневший от холода, пока Северус величественно восседает в своем кресле, обратив лицо в сторону темного прилива, облизывающего каменистый берег.</p><p>- Никаких сов, - бормочет он сердито, - никаких крыс, никаких глупых оборотней.</p><p>Я прячу улыбку, не решаясь ему сказать, что уже выяснил у той приветливой девушки в приемной все часы посещения.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Оседлать волну</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>ПОВ Гарри</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Я прохожу через вереницу арок, пересекаю пустой просторный холл, залитый солнечным светом – какого черта солнце, если на улице затяжной ливень уже неделю? Иду по длинному коридору, похожему на пресловутый «тоннель со светом в конце», что так популярен у магглов.</p><p>Никакого вокзала; никаких поездов; никакого Дамблдора. Но все такое же белое, и тишина…</p><p>Ну да.</p><p>Подмигиваю портрету основательницы клиники, Муретты Тийской, она, как обычно, заливается румянцем и судорожно поправляет жесткий белый капор, прикрывая ладонью улыбку. На современных медсестричек это уже не действует – они провожают меня взглядом, слегка кивнув в знак того, что узнали. Привыкли ко мне за все эти годы, наверное… а может, я просто не хочу себе признаваться, что флюиды национального героя порядком выдохлись.</p><p>На секунду застываю перед дверью, сжимаю круглую дверную ручку, позеленевшую от старости. И даже мелькает мысль – а трогал ли он ее, ложилась ли она теплым шариком в его ладонь когда-нибудь? Приходилось ли ему быть с этой стороны двери, выходил ли он из своей чертовой комнаты вообще?.. Скорее нет, чем да.</p><p>Потом я вхожу, и щурюсь от солнечного света – ну какого ж черта? – и шагаю по деревянному настилу, на котором мелкая галька подпрыгивает в такт моих шагов. Это забавно, и это такая незначительная мелочь, но я ее замечаю, а он никогда не увидит.</p><p>Его комната расширена магически, и вообще-то на комнату совсем не похожа. Здесь гуляет ветер, на просторной террасе из выбеленного грубого дерева рассыпан песок и галька, и вместо стен, куда ни глянь, безлюдный серый пляж. Полная иллюзия того, что мы не внутри, а снаружи, и очень удобно притворяться, что стен не существует… Но на самом деле они есть, там, под слоем магии, как под слоем обоев – четыре стены, потолок, дверь, вот она, правда.</p><p>Я дохожу, наконец, до него – он, как всегда, в кресле, выставил длинные ноги, небрежно уронил руки на подлокотники.</p><p>- Поттер, - говорит он, не повернув ко мне головы, узнал сразу, наверное, еще когда я стоял за дверью, сжимая ручку – но все же протягивает мне руку, требовательно, выжидающе, и я замираю на пару секунд, позволяя кончикам его пальцев изучать мою ладонь, со всеми ее мозолями, царапинами и припухлостями. Он даже по заусеницу на большом пальце проводит рукой, а потом отпускает, и я сажусь в кресло рядом, со стоном вытягивая ноги.</p><p>- Прекрати это, - незамедлительно возмущается он. - Если ты пыхтеть сюда пришел, или издавать какие-либо другие звуки…</p><p>Его возмущение такое же привычное и традиционное, как и первое прикосновение, вместо приветствия, вместо взгляда. Когда-то давно я был уверен, что он ни за что по доброй воле не прикоснется ко мне, ни к кому-либо другому; а еще раньше, много лет назад, я бы и сам ни за что не позволил ему сжимать мою руку.</p><p>Он вечно стискивал ладони подмышками, сложив руки на груди. Возможно, чтобы избежать соблазна притронуться, прикоснуться к кому-нибудь. А может, он и впрямь ненавидел прикосновения, а слепота все изменила. Кто знает.</p><p>Когда я пришел к нему в самый первый раз, я увидел Драк… эээ… Малфоя. Мне больших усилий стоило открыть чертову дверь и шагнуть внутрь, но тут я увидел впереди, в отдалении, фигуру Малфоя – хорек опять опередил меня. Я решил, что общество их двоих одновременно мне не вынести, и стал ждать, прислонившись к двери, глядя на то, как тонкая черная фигура Малфоя – зря он ему подражает, все равно ни роста, ни стремительности не хватает – склонилась рядом с креслом. Малфой стоял ко мне вполоборота, да и ветер дул, растрепал волосы, так что я не видел выражения его лица, зато видел, как Снейп приподнял руку, лежащую на подлокотнике, и потянулся к Малфою. А потом они соединили ладони, а я отвернулся. Не хотелось мне на это смотреть.</p><p>Ну а потом Малфой, наконец, ушел. Меня он заметил, лишь когда дошел до двери («Что, Потти, совесть замучила, или пиар-ход для твоей политической кампании?»). Я набрался смелости и, повторив короткое заклинание («он-всего-лишь-мой-бывший-учитель»), встал рядом с креслом, стараясь не пялиться на Снейпа – мне казалось, он так же отчетливо ощутит мой взгляд, как я ощущал кожей ветер. А потом я услышал, как он утомленно и нетерпеливо вздохнул.</p><p>- Ну же! - пробормотал он в раздражении, и я заметил, что все это время он протягивал мне руку.</p><p>- Но… я… это зачем, сэр? - глупо буркнул я, едва подавив желание по-детски спрятать руки за спину.</p><p>- Я должен вас увидеть, Поттер! - зло рявкнул он, и на секунду я испугался, что он тронулся, и придется ему объяснять: «Но вы не можете увидеть меня, сэр. И никогда уже не сможете». Вместо этого я, к счастью, просто положил ему пальцы на ладонь.</p><p>Теперь-то это уже стало привычным ритуалом. Всякий знает, и, прежде чем завести разговор с ним, подает руку, позволяя тонким пальцам касаться и исследовать, «смотреть».</p><p>Столько прикосновений, столько разных рук в его ладони, теплые и широкие – Ремуса, холеные, хрупкие – Дра… Малфоя (не то, что бы я помнил наизусть прикосновение его рук, нет), сухие, тонкие – Минервы, и мои, да, мои. Теперь уже никто, да и он сам не назовет себя неприкасаемым.</p><p>- Сколько можно, Поттер, - интересуется он внезапно. - Ты пришел сюда молчать?</p><p>Все ему не нравится, никогда. Он не хочет, чтобы я издавал звуки, и не хочет, чтобы я молчал. Вздорный, ворчливый старикан.</p><p>- Ты все равно будешь перебивать меня на каждом слове, так есть ли смысл?</p><p>- Я, кажется, просил называть меня на «вы». Элементарные уроки вежливости…</p><p>- О, что-то я не припомню, где была твоя вежливость, когда в прошлый раз ты назвал меня скудоумным червем.</p><p>- Я всего лишь констатировал факт, а вот ты, Поттер, снова перебил меня, и после этого еще смеешь жаловаться, будто это я не даю тебе ни слова…</p><p>- Ну все, понеслось! Теперь ты оседлал волну, и будешь ворчать…</p><p>- «Оседлал волну»? Что за… какого черта это значит вообще?</p><p>- Это выражение. Между прочим, ему уже тысяча лет!</p><p>- Оно и заметно.</p><p>-Так говорят серфингисты. Ну, магглы, которые плавают на досках в море.</p><p>- Их называют «потерпевшими кораблекрушение», Поттер.</p><p>- Нет, они специально на досках плавают. Это такой вид спорта, понимаешь?</p><p>- Не понимаю. Какой смысл плавать на доске? Гораздо удобней воспользоваться катером, или, на худой конец, лодкой.</p><p>Я и сам, честно говоря, не знаю, какой во всем в этом смысл. Но Снейпу ни за что не признаюсь.</p><p>- Просто ты отстал от жизни, вот и не понимаешь.</p><p>- Действительно, Поттер? - ноздри его раздуваются, губы белеют, а пальцы нервно стискивают подлокотники кресла. Он даже подался вперед, как будто я не сбоку, а перед ним сижу, и сверлит пустоту напряженным злым взглядом. Отлично – уже разъярен. Я просто рекордсмен в этом виде спорта: выводить из себя Снейпа, задевать за живое. У меня всегда это хорошо получалось. - Ты и в самом деле так считаешь? И почему же я, как ты изволил выразиться, отстал от жизни?! Возможно, потому что четверть века провел взаперти, в этой идиотской богадельне?! Или, быть может, причиной тому моя слепота, не позволяющая мне читать газеты и плавать на досках?! А может, ты просто намекаешь на мой возраст, который уже позволяет мне задумываться о завещании и прочих мелких радостях жизни?</p><p>Возраст! Что ему возраст? Сидит тут, как застывшее изображение – не знай я его лучше, решил бы, что он продал душу, потому и не стареет. Волосы черные, глаза черные, одежда черная. Морщины – лишь те, которые указывают его отношение ко всему происходящему. Брезгливые скобы, заключающие внутрь тонкие губы, округлая морщинка над изгибом левой брови, которую он вечно приподнимает, и вдавленная в переносицу вертикальная черта, она никогда не разглаживается, даже если он спит – не то, что бы я смотрел на него спящего, нет, по крайней мере, не долго.</p><p>Гляжу на нетронутую чашку с остывшим чаем, забытую на столике между креслами, на блюдце с булочкой, обсыпанной корицей, на тарелочку со сливками и сметаной, придавившую листки его черновиков. Ветер загибает их края, сдувает корицу с булочки.</p><p>Его записи… У него же всегда был этот нервный, вдавленный в бумагу почерк. Иногда он даже рвал пером пергамент, когда писал особенно быстро. И никто, наверное, не замечал, как он словно невзначай проводил пальцами по выпуклым буквам. Его записи всегда на ощупь были как будто покрытые неровностями шрифта Брайля.</p><p>И ладони. Он так отчаянно прятал их. Обхватывал ими острые локти. Засовывал за отвороты мантии. Складывал на коленях, или держал, плотно прижав к телу. Словно не позволял себе коснуться, чтобы лучше разглядеть – заставлял себя смотреть, как все, глазами.</p><p>А как он щурился? Казалось – от гнева. А может, и правда, от гнева?</p><p>И мне казалось это забавным – когда он слепо выставлял вперед руки, пытаясь поймать меня в ночном коридоре, двигаясь вперед плавно, шевеля в воздухе пальцами, чуткими, внимательными – он словно видел меня, хоть я и был под мантией невидимкой. Это было забавно, и в то же время пугающе.</p><p>А у него уже тогда портилось зрение. И он знал, что однажды погрузиться в абсолютную тьму. И вместе с тем знал, что ничего уже не сможет с этим сделать. Как глупо и обидно – магический мир, со всеми его чудесами, не может побороть проблему плохого зрения.</p><p>И я в тридцать лет все еще в этих дурацких нелепых очках, словно мальчишка.</p><p>Ха! Видел бы он меня – разве стал бы возмущаться своей старости? Оно, возможно, и к лучшему. Для него я всегда останусь тем Поттером – семнадцатилетним парнем, измазанным кровью и копотью, с чересчур длинной челкой, вечно лезущей под стекла очков.</p><p>Впрочем, не только для него. Недавно вышла книга, очередная бурда из серии «мальчик-который-выжил». Казалось бы, столько лет прошло, они уже все темы исчерпали – даже Рону досталась долгожданная порция славы, и отдельно ему посвященная книга, озаглавленная «Золотое Трио: Стратег». «Уизли – наш Король», вот как он хотел, чтобы она называлась, но не все наши желания исполняются. К сожалению. Я вот знаю, чего бы я пожелал.</p><p>Впрочем, это глупости, глупости.</p><p>Так вот, на обложке новой книжки опять я, та моя фотография, которая неизвестно кем была сделана, и я даже не помню, когда, но там мне семнадцать, на мне огромный растянутый свитер, и я отчаянно и храбро гляжу в объектив, сверкая стеклами круглых очков.</p><p>У меня такое чувство, будто я актер одной роли. И как бы я ни старался, что бы ни делал («Очередной безумный проект, Потти? Ты всерьез полагаешь, что люди когда-нибудь забудут о прошлом – моем и таких, как я? Что дальше – поставишь памятник Упивающемуся, или заставишь всех носить значки Г.А.В.Н.Э.? Если ты все это для меня затеял, то не стоит, правда»), для всех я все равно буду тем самым Мальчиком-который-выжил. Тридцатилетний мальчик. Теперь-то я знаю, что выжить – это всего лишь полдела. Выжить – действие краткосрочное, не протяженное во времени, да к тому же однозначное, либо ты это сделал, либо нет, вариантов не дано; вот у термина «жить» куда больше нюансов и сложностей.</p><p>- Ты опять? - возмущается профессор. Он все еще зол, я слышу это в его голосе, но вместе с тем и доволен, что я не спорю – думает, что пристыдил меня своей отповедью. – Молчишь, Поттер?</p><p>- Кажется, кто-то очень ехидно отзывался о таланте озвучивать очевидное, - говорю я. Оп-па! Попал. Вот теперь – зол. Он всегда особенно злился, когда я возвращал ему его собственные слова или заклятья. Думаю, будь у него такая возможность, запатентовал бы и Сектусемпру, и сарказм.</p><p>- Тебе не пора ли, Поттер? - хмурится, тискает несчастные подлокотники, скрипит зубами. Даже теперь его взгляд пронзительный, острый, но этим оружием он больше не пользуется. - Зачем ты вообще пришел, так спокойно было!</p><p>Ага, как в могиле.</p><p>- А кто еще, кроме меня, проф, скажет тебе правду? - я потираю затекшую шею, кидаю взгляд на столик. - Ты булочку будешь?</p><p>- Буду! - рычит он, и я закатываю глаза к небу.</p><p>-Так вот, о правде. Что касается богадельни – так это твой выбор был. Кто это, интересно, решил податься в отшельники, кому это приспичило покинуть общество?</p><p>- Общество! - фыркает он. Я тянусь за булочкой и мгновенно получаю шлепок по рукам. Ему даже смотреть не надо, чтобы перехватить мою ладонь. - От такого общества не грех и уйти.</p><p>- А ты хоть раз дал шанс кому-нибудь? Тому же Ремусу? Ты ему всегда нравился.</p><p>- Вздор! Еще одно слово, Поттер, и я…</p><p>- Он ведь каждый день приходит, так ведь?</p><p>- Меня абсолютно не интере…</p><p>- И ты, конечно, ведешь себя, как последний подонок.</p><p>- Да что ты себе позволяешь?! Не тронь мою булочку, я сказал! - Еще один шлепок, более ощутимый. Я успеваю собрать немного корицы на палец, и теперь прижимаю его к губам, от этого, наверное, звучу нечетко.</p><p>- Ну да, ну да. Ладно, оставим Ремуса в покое…</p><p>- Слава Мерлину…</p><p>- И вернемся к богадельне. Ты сам выбрал это место…</p><p>- Мне не оставили выбо…</p><p>- Ты собирался жить в Тупике Прядильщиков! Это же руины! Жуткое место!</p><p>- Опять ты меня перебива…</p><p>- И там ты никогда не был счастлив, насколько я…</p><p>- Хватит за меня решать, где я счастлив, а где…</p><p>- Больно надо! Ты просто хотел, чтобы тебя бросили, как ненужную калошу, в сырости и паутине, подыхать от…</p><p>- Оставь в покое сметану! Поттер! Ты объедаешь больного!</p><p>- Да что с тобой сделается… - ворчу, облизывая палец. Он придвигает к себе булку и обхватывает ее двумя руками. Ветер раздувает его волосы, одна тонкая прядка прилипла к губам, и он досадливо морщится, выплевывая ее. - Только и знаешь, что жалеешь себя. А что касается газет, то я тысячу раз предлагал тебе их почитать, но ты…</p><p>- Я не желаю слушать твое жалкое заикание, которое ты по ошибке называешь чтением. У меня нет времени ждать, пока ты научишься читать по слогам!</p><p>- Почему тебе не дает покое мое умственное развитие? Это прямо какая-то больная тема у тебя! - я гляжу, как он доедает остатки вожделенной булочки, и тянусь за чаем. Он, разумеется, вновь меня опережает. До чего же жадный! - Я, между прочим, Министр магии, и вообще не последний человек в Магическом мире.</p><p>При этих моих словах он фыркает в чашку, довольный возможностью припечатать меня следующим аргументом:</p><p>- Если бы должность Министра подтверждала наличие мозгов, Фадж никогда бы не добрался до власти. Ты в очередной раз воспользовался своей популярностью, раздутой на пустом месте.</p><p>- Ну да. Еще скажи, что незаслуженной. - Фыркаю. Так, всего лишь победил Волдеморта.</p><p>Впрочем, победили-то мы вместе, а популярность все больше мне досталась. Это его и бесит. Я однажды, чтобы ему доказать, что он дурак, зачитывал первые полосы газет – тогда-то меня и обвинили, что я читаю по слогам – и мы специально считали, сколько раз упоминается мое имя, а сколько – его. В итоге он, конечно, отказался признавать свою неправоту – словно когда-то было иначе. А потом и вовсе сказал, тихо так, бесцветно: «Признание и признательность, к сожалению, далеко не одно и то же». Я так и не понял, чего же ему для счастья не хватает – первого или второго.</p><p>- Ну так вот, про газеты. - Меня не так-то просто сбить с темы, поэтому я до сих пор не стал рабом своих советников, которые всегда лучше знают, что принесет пользу Магической Британии и мне лично. Вот, например, кресс-салат ненавижу, и есть никогда не стану, что бы там Перси ни утверждал про повышение интеллектуальных способностей – и что они все прицепились с этими способностями, у меня что, «идиот» красными буквами поперек лица написано? - Если бы тебе действительно было интересно, ты бы нашел способ следить за новостями. Вон, Ремус тот же самый – он-то читать умеет, как думаешь? А так как он тут каждый день…</p><p>Снейп даже, кажется, чуточку краснеет, и нервным движением прижимает опустевшую чашку к губам. Морщина между бровей стала еще глубже. Интересно, Ремус ее когда-нибудь трогал?</p><p>- Но, на самом деле, мне кажется – ты удобно устроился.</p><p>- Вот как? - лениво тянет он, но злости в голосе больше, чем насмешки.</p><p>- Ага. Может, все-таки не будешь сметану? Ну ладно, ладно, не трогаю я ее… Так вот. Тебе так проще – притворяться немощным, никому не нужным, одиноким стариканом. Это отличное оправдание для твоей тру…</p><p>- Не смей!!!</p><p>- Чтобы не прилагать никаких усилий, чтобы не жить полной жизнью – тебе ведь всегда легче было прятаться от всего мира, в подземельях там, в Тупике Прядильщиков или в этой клинике – какая разница? Главное, что так не нужно стараться, не нужно учиться радоваться и доверять другим людям, которым ты не безразличен, не нужно рисковать, пытаясь осуществить свои мечты и надежды. О, не-ет. Здесь можно прожить сотню-другую одиноких лет, упиваясь собственным несчастьем, жалея себя и оскорбляя всех окружающих, и оправдывая это обычным нытьем: «я старый, я слепой, я некрасивый», и бла, бла, бла…</p><p>- Я хоть словом обмолвился про красоту?! - взвивается он оскорбленно. Чувствую, скоро мне в голову чашка полетит. Или кресло. Пора убираться, одним словом. - Что ты себе напридумывал? Пообщался с Грейнджер, и вообразил себя великим знатоком человеческих душ?! По-моему, упиваешься здесь как раз ты – чувством собственного превосходства, и заблуждением, что та ерунда, которая вылетает из твоего рта, имеет хоть какой-то смысл. Мудрым себя считаешь? Сначала попробуй на себе, Поттер, прежде чем осуждать других.</p><p>- А при чем…</p><p>- При том! Думаешь, Драко мне ничего не рассказывает? Он все-таки мой крестник. И, в отличие от тебя, не прячется от собственных чу…</p><p>- Не желаю слышать! Вы спелись, слизеринцы! Двое на одного, да? - кричу, как последний идиот, и сам не заметил, как вскочил и опрокинул кресло. Зато Снейп доволен – в этот раз он довел меня за рекордный срок, раньше у него это получалось лишь в первые дни моих посещений, когда я был вспыльчивым мальчишкой, без опыта длительных и нудных совещаний с крючкотворцами.</p><p>- Что, правда глаза колет? - ликует он.</p><p>Как был козлом, так и остался. И глаза щурил, конечно, от гнева. Он и сейчас их щурит, они блестят, и на мгновение мне кажется… нет, конечно, нет.</p><p>В какой момент он, интересно, начал притворяться? В какой момент стал отступать в сторону, величественно взмахивая рукой: «Полагаю, вы в состоянии справиться с простейшим зельем самостоятельно?». В какой момент прекратились его прогулки между рядами, когда он пытливо заглядывал через плечо, нависая, вбиваясь взглядом в затылок?</p><p>Знал ли Дамблдор? Знал ли Волдеморт? Было ли ему легче от того, что в прорези маски его глаза оставались непроницаемыми, и он не видел боли, вспышек и смертей, не видел презрения тех, кто долгое время был его коллегами и учениками?</p><p>В какой момент он стал передвигаться по Хогвартсу, полагаясь лишь на свое знание замка – и ни разу не оступился, а ведь лестницы двигались, коридоры менялись местами, и двери появлялись в стенах, всякий раз на новом месте…</p><p>Как долго, как привычно он притворялся! И когда настал момент, он не смотрел своей смерти в глаза – он только чувствовал, как опаляет теплом дыхание хищника.</p><p>И что же его, интересно, заставило в ту ночь сказать эти странные слова? Зачем он сказал мне это?</p><p>«Посмотри на меня».</p><p>Ведь он же так ничего и не видел!</p><p>Или я чего-то не понимаю?</p><p>Возможно, он бы и дальше притворялся. В госпитале св. Мунго он выглядел совершенно обычно, был прежним Снейпом. Отворачивался, не желая смотреть на меня, так я был ему противен – ну, тогда я думал, что все дело в этом. А открылось все как-то случайно, на осмотре. Колдомедики всплеснули руками, он поджал губы, пряча их в скобки, как лишнее слово. Возможно, если бы все не раскрылось, он бы так до сих пор и притворялся зрячим.</p><p>И, может быть, у него бы все получалось. Кто знает? Точно не я.</p><p>- Вот что я хочу сказать. - Поднимаю кресло, чуточку успокоившись, и Снейп с вежливым, чересчур фальшивым интересом приподнимает бровь, углубляя морщинку. - Если бы тебе было двадцать, ты бы имел идеальное зрение и жил где-нибудь на Гавайях, ты все равно был бы унылым книжным червем, избегающим человеческое общество, и горбился бы над очередной нудной книжкой где-нибудь в тени. Я ни за что не поверю, что ты бы схватил доску и побежал в море, «седлать волну».</p><p>- Хотел бы я поглядеть, как ты ее оседлаешь! - фыркнул Снейп. - Могу поспорить, у тебя не больше шансов сделать это, чем у меня.</p><p>- Спорим?! - оживился я. Снейп упрямо вздернул острый подбородок, выставляя на солнце свои жуткие круги под глазами.</p><p>- Это вызов, Поттер?</p><p>- Боишься?</p><p>- Как бы ты сам не струсил. Полагаю, ты постараешься замять эту тему при следующем посещении, как и любой политик, который дал опрометчивое обещание.</p><p>- Да я тебе лично доску раздобуду!</p><p>- Чтобы я участвовал в этом фарсе?!</p><p>- Так и знал. Значит, просто признай мою…</p><p>- Тащи! Тащи свою доску, ради Мерлина, Поттер, только отстань от меня!</p><p>Я фыркнул. Подумаешь. Какие мы нежные.</p><p>- Значит, договорились, - предупредил я. Снейп неопределенно повел плечом. Мне показалось, он незаметно щупает стрелки специальных часов в своем левом кармане. Видимо, скоро Ремус должен явиться.</p><p>Стараясь не очень громко ухмыляться, я распрощался с ним («Да проваливай уже, Поттер, сил никаких нет») и зашагал к двери. Пока я шел обратно по коридору, я даже насвистывал. Муретта помахала мне рукой, усиленно хихикая. Я вдруг вспомнил Плаксу Миртл. А еще подумал – должно быть, когда приходит Д… Малфой, Муретта вообще в обморок падает. Он же у нас красавец.</p><p>Ну, люди так говорят.</p><p>Медсестра захлопнула книжку и выжидающе посмотрела на меня.</p><p>- Съел булочку, сметану, и выпил чай, - отчитался я, и девушка изумленно покачала головой.</p><p>- Как это у вас получается? Мы всей клиникой его не можем заставить поесть, а вы…</p><p>- Уметь надо, - пожимаю я плечами, обворожительно улыбаясь – на нее это не действует, девица непрошибаемая. Впрочем, нет – вдруг краснеет, смущенно улыбаясь, и я уже почти доволен собой, как чувствую, что мне на плечо ложиться теплая широкая ладонь. Повернувшись, приветствую Ремуса, стараясь не улыбаться так же смущенно, как медсестра.</p><p>- Ну как успехи? - спрашивает, и я повторяю, гордый: «булочка, сметана и чай».</p><p>- Даже чай? - удивляется Ремус. - Он же наверняка был целебный. Ну, ты герой!</p><p>Да, пожалуй. Без ложной скромности – так оно и есть.</p><p>-А, еще! - вспоминаю, и не могу сдержать ликования. - На следующих выходных смотаемся на Гавайи. Северус обещал показать класс в серфинге.</p><p>- А что это? - морщит лоб Ремус, потом застывает. - Как ты сказал? На Гавайи? То есть… он согласился выйти за пределы клиники? Ты это всерьез?</p><p>- Еще как! Мы с ним поспорили! - ухмыляюсь я, и Ремус расцветает, а за моей спиной медсестра начинает глупо хихикать, глядя на расцветающего Ремуса. - Поспорили, кто из нас сможет оседлать волну.</p><p>- Оседлать волну… Оседлать волну! - потрясенно повторяет Ремус, уже удаляясь по коридору. Вдруг он останавливается, повернувшись ко мне и взмахнув рукой. - Ты молодец, Гарри! Спасибо! Передавай привет Драко!..</p><p>Чт… черт, ну с чего они… с чего они все взяли вообще, что мы…?!</p><p>А, ну их нафиг.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Ой</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>ПОВ Снейпа</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>- Смотри, смотри, ну скорее же!!! - Уизли схватил меня за плечо и принялся трясти, словно тряпичную куклу – не самый приятный способ пробуждения. Я молча повернул к нему лицо, надеясь, что оно приняло нужное выражение: «ледяная ярость №4».</p><p>- Ой, - смутился Уизли, когда понял, кого именно он трясет в приступе восхищения сельской местностью. - ОЙ, - смутился он еще сильней, когда понял, что именно он ляпнул.</p><p>Мне даже не пришлось ничего ему говорить – он и сам был в достаточной мере уничтожен осознанием собственной бестактности, так что в машине снова воцарилась благословенная тишина.</p><p>Чудовищное приспособление эти машины. Не знаю, кому пришло в голову воспользоваться сомнительным достижением маггловской промышленности; по мне, так проще было воспользоваться порт-ключом, как и в первые два раза. Но Поттер завел шарманку о том, что городок на побережье заселен практически одними магглами, и там нет площадок для прибывающих порт-ключами, и все в том же духе. Возможно, ему просто не терпелось «показать класс» - не зря же он то и дело хвастался, что может управлять любым транспортным средством, от метлы до «Летучего Голландца».</p><p>Так я и оказался зажат на заднем сиденье между чемоданом и Роном-рыжее-недоразумение-Уизли, в провонявшей потом консервной банке, дребезжащей и подпрыгивающей на каждой кочке. Когда нет возможности смотреть на дорогу, или хотя бы следить за действиями сидящего за рулем человека, остается лишь полностью доверяться водителю и справляться с подступающими приступами паники, концентрируясь на звуках. Это давно уже стало для меня одним из способов познания мира, наряду с прикосновением. Тонкие ответвления звуков сплетаются в общий шум, льющийся в уши, а моя задача – отделять волокна, прослеживая каждую звуковую нить, вычленяя из общего частное. Это похоже на анализ зелья, когда по смеси нужно определить составляющие ингредиенты, даже легче, пожалуй. Вот шумят тяжелые внутренности машины, ее механические органы. Вот притоптывает ногой в такт одному ему слышимой музыки Поттер. Его же палец глухо шлепается по рулю, отбивая мелодию. Вот Ремус шуршит фантиком, положив руку в карман – звук смазанный, осторожный, должно быть, разворачивает конфету в тихую, не хочет делиться. Вот дыхание Уизли оседает облачком на заляпанном стекле машины, к которому он прижался носом. Вот шумит ветер в пальмах за окном. Вот плещется море по левую сторону от дороги. Вот громыхают друг о друга доски, привязанные кое-как к крыше машины.</p><p>Вот Уизли снова не выдерживает:</p><p>- О-о-о, как красиво!!! Это что, правда? На открытках все выглядит совсем иначе. Как круто, наконец-то я увидел своими глазами…</p><p>Ремус вздыхает, Гарри сбивается с ритма.</p><p>- Ой… - запинается Уизли.</p><p>- Мы скоро приедем, - утешает Ремус, развернувшись ко мне. - Хочешь конфетку?</p><p>Поттер ничего не говорит, только принимается насвистывать гриффиндорский гимн.</p><p>Сдались ему эти чертовы Гавайи.</p><p>***</p><p>- Здесь белый песок, и море как будто делится на слои, как коктейль. Там, где ближе всего к берегу, оно ярко-голубое, почти бирюзовое. Подальше синеет, становится глубокого синего цвета… - Поттер медленно подбирает слова, хотя должность Министра давно уже должна была отучить его от детского косноязычия. - А там, где уже почти горизонт, оно черное. Ну, и еще шапка пены, она тает на песке. Прямо как верхушка молочного коктейля.</p><p>- Мне это не интересно, Поттер. Можешь не надрываться. - Хмыкаю.</p><p>- Что, неужели даже ни капельки не любопытно?</p><p>Слушать, как выглядит море, все равно, что нюхать, какая на вкус еда, идиот ты чертов. Но я говорю, твердо и уверенно:</p><p>- Представь себе, нет.</p><p>- Мне казалось, любопытство – необходимое качество для шпиона.</p><p>- Достаточно наблюдательности, - качаю я головой. Солнце припекает макушку, а песок забирается между пальцев на ногах. Я слышу, как в отдалении хохочет Уизли, радуясь, словно ребенок, и Ремус что-то ему говорит своим обычным обеспокоенным тоном. Кажется: «Осторожней, Рон, там большая волна». Молли Уизли знала, с кем отпускать сына.</p><p>- А как насчет зельеварения? - не отстает Поттер. Его пристрастие к спорам со мной приобретает болезненный оттенок. Должно быть, он отчаянно нуждается в том, чтобы его тыкали носом в собственную интеллектуальную несостоятельность, снова и снова. Возможно, ему, как Министру, и как Золотому Мальчику, перед которым все вечно пресмыкаются, не хватает хорошей интеллектуальной порки. Представляю себя в кожаном костюме, с плеткой в руках и в сапогах до бедер, и Поттера, на четвереньках, зазывно виляющего круглым задом. Наклоняю голову, скрывая лицо волосами, чтобы Поттеру не пришло в голову спросить: «а чего это ты лыбишься, профессор?».</p><p>- Ну, так что? Разве зельевар не должен быть хоть немножечко любопытным? - не унимается он.</p><p>- Если только собирается заниматься исследовательской деятельностью, - неохотно признаю я. Поттер торжествует. Молча. Оглушительно.</p><p>- Знаешь, Поттер… если бы все выбирали себе профессии, исходя из личностных качеств, ты даже близко к министерскому креслу не смог бы подойти, - заявляю я, он сопит у меня под ухом. Упрямо и немного смущенно. В какой-то чертов момент моего существования, погруженный в абсолютную темноту, я начал различать нюансы сопения Поттера. Какие только кульбиты не выделывает наша жизнь…</p><p>- Если честно, я бы и не выбрал себе должность Министра, если бы все зависело от моих желаний.</p><p>- Стал бы аврором?</p><p>Он мотает головой, должно быть – легкий шорох. Потом спохватывается, говорит:</p><p>- Нет. И не ловцом даже.</p><p>- Работал бы в лавке Джорджа Уизли? - предполагаю я. - Колдомедиком? Преподавателем, упаси Мерлин? - не то, что бы мне было интересно, но если это заставит его отвлечься от разговора о море…</p><p>Поттер бурчит что-то себе под нос, совершенно неразборчиво.</p><p>- Четче, Поттер! - злюсь я. - Тебя все еще не научили разжимать губы, прежде чем произносить слова? И это на пятом году твоей карьеры?..</p><p>- Гклм, - говорит он. Я стискиваю зубы и качаю головой. - Гинекологом, - повторяет Поттер совсем убитым голосом. - Я бы хотел…</p><p>Мы молчим. Где-то там, на заднем плане, плещутся в море два идиота.</p><p>- Поттер, ты… - начинаю я, но он вскакивает, судя по всему – из складок одежды на мои тощие коленки сыплется песок – и скороговоркой произносит:</p><p>- Ненадопожалуйста! - и уносится прочь, шурша песком.</p><p>Через пару минут я выхожу из ступора, когда на плечо мне ложиться влажная широкая ладонь. Дурацкий оборотень подкрадывается абсолютно неслышно.</p><p>- Что ты такое сказал Гарри? Он бьется головой о Рона.</p><p>- Очередная жалкая попытка привлечения внимания, - ворчу я, по спине моей катятся капли морской воды с ладони Ремуса. Я вдруг понимаю, что песок настолько горячий, что у меня уже болят пятки, задница и ладони – три точки соприкосновения с сыпучей поверхностью.</p><p>Ремус тихонько смеется себе под нос – словно я сказал что-то смешное. Он немного подбирает пальцы, скользнув ими по коже на плече, как будто почесать меня собрался, или что-то в этом роде. Мне все жарче и жарче, с каждой минутой, как будто кто-то прибавляет яркость солнца у нас над головой.</p><p>- Море здесь жутко красивое, - говорит он. - Знаешь, на горизонте оно почти сливается по цвету с небом. Кажется, что там оно ровное, никаких волн, вообще ничего. Зато ближе к середине все в складках, как покрывало, и верхушки складок искрятся…</p><p>Ненавижу их всех.</p><p>***</p><p>- Глазам своим не верю! Гляньте-ка, что он вытворяет!!.. - орет Уизли у меня над ухом. Я кидаю в него песком. - Нет, вы только пос… Ой. - Он резко умолкает, а Ремус добродушно поясняет:</p><p>- Гарри встал на эту жуткую доску и отлично держится на воде. Вот сейчас он взбирается на волну.</p><p>- Гарри! ГАРРИ! Ты крут, чувак! - орет Уизли оглушительно и до отвращения искренне. Я, кажется, начинаю понимать, почему хвастливый позер Поттер терпел рядом с собой это рыжее чучело.</p><p>- Не отвлекай его, Рон, там же нужна сосредоточенность. Ну вот, он нам машет. Сейчас точно навернется… - переживает Ремус.</p><p>- НЕ ОБРАЩАЙ НА НАС ВНИМАНИЯ, ДРУГ! ГЛЯДИ В ОБА! Ой…</p><p>Ремус тихонько вздыхает. Я храню ледяное молчание. Вдруг Уизли снова «ойкает» и вскакивает на ноги, чертыхаясь под нос. Его бормотание так стремительно утихает, что остается лишь предположить, насколько быстро он несется к берегу, спасать своего друга.</p><p>- Ремус, у тебя под рукой палочка? Будь добр, вытащи этого кретина из воды, - прошу я, переворачиваясь на живот и утыкаясь подбородком в валик из полотенца. В голове проносятся одна за другой картинки: вот уже все участники Турнира всплыли, и только Поттер все еще где-то на глубине озера; а вот Поттер ныряет в ледяную воду за мечом, а мне остается только ждать, щурясь и пытаясь разглядеть, не выбрался ли он на берег, пока утекают драгоценные минуты.</p><p>Этот идиот, похоже, поставил себе цель утонуть любым путем. Не обязательно было ехать на Гавайи, право слово – в нашей клинике отличные ванные, я мог бы удерживать голову Поттера, слушая, как пузырьки воздуха лопаются в ритме гриффиндорского гимна на поверхности воды.</p><p>Похоже, все обошлось – сверху на меня капает дождь с поттеровских волос, Уизли шумно устраивается на своем полотенце, а Ремус издает неприличные звуки – нет, это, разумеется, почти опустевший флакон крема от загара испражняется остатками крема.</p><p>- Я сделал это, - говорит Поттер; он явно доволен собой, и это раздражает.</p><p>- Проведал родственников Гигантского Кальмара? - бурчу я, сплевывая прилипший к губам песок.</p><p>- Нет! Оседлал волну. Помнишь, мы спорили?</p><p>Мы всегда спорим. Не могу же я помнить все.</p><p>Конечно, я помню. Дурацкий Поттер.</p><p>- Теперь твоя очередь, Снейп! - заявляет он.</p><p>- Гарри! - восклицает Ремус особым голосом, каким при мне говорят обо мне, обмениваясь взглядами, которые я не смогу перехватить.</p><p>- А что? Ремус, но я же…</p><p>- Гарри, - повторяет он.</p><p>- Да нет, мы просто… - Поттер окончательно смущается и что-то бубнит, перед Ремусом невозможно не смущаться, даже самые злобные медсестры в клинике начинают лепетать, как дети, стоит ему взглянуть своими честными укоризненными глазами; его взгляд творит волшебство. На меня это не действует, я не вижу его глаз, так давно не видел, что почти забыл, помню только желтый звериный взгляд в полумраке Хижины, чертовы два фонаря в темноте отпечатались на моей мертвой сетчатке, и не желают уходить, как бы крепко я не жмурился.</p><p>- Ой, а там мороженое продают! - восклицает Уизли.</p><p>- Напомните мне, зачем мы его взяли с собой? - бормочу я себе под нос, и Ремус, лежащий рядом, расслабляется – ему не придется смотреть, как неловко и опасливо я пытаюсь освоить доску, то, что мне и зрячему было бы не под силу, а уж теперь, калеке, и подавно. Я избавлю его от этого жалкого зрелища, даже если ради этого мне придется проиграть в еще одном споре Поттеру.</p><p>Кто бы мог подумать.</p><p>На меня снова что-то капает – Уизли, похоже, принес мороженое.</p><p>- Какое хотите? Профессор, выбирайте! - щедро предлагает он. - Вот это или это? - спрашивает он, присаживаясь рядом. - Это выглядит аппетитней, правда? На первый взгляд. Ой!!!</p><p>***</p><p>- Ну что, Северуссс? - голос Повелителя обволакивает со всех сторон, мне становится трудно дышать. Как? Мертв, он мертв, этого не может… - Твое предательство сошло тебе с рук, не правда ли?</p><p>Я и сам до сих пор не верю.</p><p>- Неужели ты думал, все так легко закончится? - Я чувствую цепкие пальцы на моем подбородке, он запрокидывает мне голову, как когда-то раньше, для сеансов легилименции. Только сейчас глядеть в мои глаза – все равно, что смотреть в окно, в котором погасили свет. Разочарован он или доволен, я не могу понять, но от его дыхания по телу пробегает дрожь, и собственная кожа кажется липкой, резиновой, чужой. Как будто я змея, ждущая линьки. Моих ног что-то касается, мимолетом, и у меня нет никаких оснований… Лонгботтом убил ее, я знаю, мне говорили… я так отчаянно хочу посмотреть и убедиться, что едва не кричу от бессилия.</p><p>- Сссслеп... - выдыхает мне в лицо Повелитель. - Хорошая кара для предателя. Но ты наказан недостаточно, все еще. Я знаю, ты еще можешь видеть этот мир. - Он скользит пальцами по моей руке, на миг задержавшись на предплечье, там, где должна быть метка, а затем проведя пальцами до самых ладоней.</p><p>Нет. Нет-нет-нет-нетнет. В животе все сжимается, и из сомкнутых губ вырывается полу-стон, полу-всхлип.</p><p>Не надо…</p><p>- Тише, Северуссс. Не надо так переживать… - он улыбается, я знаю, я чувствую это. В следующее мгновение ладони вспыхивают болью, пальцы сводит судорогой, руки словно раскалены, как если бы их приложили к боку кипящего котла. Я дергаюсь, пытаясь освободиться от его хватки, и скатываюсь с кровати.</p><p>Прижимая руки к груди, всхлипывая от боли и ужаса, я пытаюсь подняться, заваливаюсь на бок, сношу плечом что-то – звук падения приглушен, его скрадывает толстый ковер гостиничного номера, я пытаюсь пересечь комнату, что-то сшибая по пути и наставляя себе синяки обо все углы. Мне так страшно, что я почти не могу соображать, я только шарю руками по стенам в поисках двери, но здесь нет двери, только стены, я заперт, теперь не выбраться… Заставляю себя дышать через нос, еще раз обшариваю стены, пытаясь вспомнить, в какой стороне была кровать – дверь должна быть слева, левее, левее… Пальцы касаются дверного косяка, я едва не плачу от облегчения, ну же, отрывайся, чертова…</p><p>Запинаюсь и перелетаю через что-то, растянувшись на пузе по полу, неловко сгибаю колени, пытаясь подняться, тут меня обхватывают за плечи, усаживая, я вырываюсь, мычу что-то, не размыкая губ, пытаясь справиться с диким ужасом, и тут все заканчивается.</p><p>- Северус, что случилось?! - спрашивает тот, кто держит меня, голосом Ремуса. Я обмякаю, разом утратив все силы, меня едва хватает на то, чтобы сидеть прямо и не заваливаться на бок, в коридоре ужасно дует, и в какую-то секунду я снова охвачен паникой: надел ли я пижаму? Но потом это отступает на задний план, потому что есть более важное…</p><p>- Он вернулся, - говорю я, точнее, хочу сказать, а выходит вместо этого какое-то шипение или сипение. Но Ремус меня понимает, он еще сильнее сжимает пальцы у меня на плечах, до синяков, наверное.</p><p>- Нет, Северус, это сон. Помнишь, Гарри убил его?</p><p>Такое забудешь.</p><p>- Он был здесь… - бормочу, жалко жмусь к Ремусу, пытаясь справиться с дрожью. Здесь холодно, сквозняки. - Он наказал меня.</p><p>- Это сон, Северус, - повторяет Ремус, чертовски уверенно, он не был бы так уверен, если бы знал эту тварь так, как я, если бы его метка зажглась болью после долгих тринадцати лет, полных ужаса и ожидания его возрождения. Но сейчас она не болит, все спокойно, он умер, а Поттер жив, и это сон – так говорит Ремус, и мне больше некому верить.</p><p>- Это сон, - повторяет Ремус до тех пор, пока мне не надоедает сидеть на холодном полу.</p><p>- Все, все, я понял, - с раздражением говорю я, отцепляя от себя его руки. - Ты что делал у меня под дверью? Спал здесь, что ли? Не хочешь ли объясниться?<br/>- Давно хочу, - грустно подтверждает Ремус, и я торопливо одергиваю подол ночной рубашки.</p><p>- Чертов номер обставлен неудобно. Вся мебель стоит на пути, и дверь невозможно отыскать.</p><p>- Пойдем, я провожу тебя.</p><p>- Справлюсь как-нибудь сам, - огрызаюсь, отталкивая его руку. Мне до сих пор больно. Внезапно во рту все пересыхает. Как если бы приснился кошмар, а после пробуждения какой-то его след остался на соседней подушке. - Мои руки… - Я ненавижу то, как звучит мой голос. - Что с ними? - Тычу в него ладонями, чувствую, как он осторожно сжимает запястья своими шершавыми пальцами, морщусь от боли.</p><p>Неужели я… мои руки… Меня лишили даже этого? Я все еще наказан недостаточно?</p><p>- Что с ними, Люпин? - повышаю я голос, и слышу, как открывается какая-то дверь. Лишь бы не Уизли, заклинаю я про себя.</p><p>- Никогда еще такого не видел... - задумчиво звучит голос рыжего у меня над ухом. - Чтобы так обгорали на солнце. Нифига себе, у него даже ладони сгорели! Как такое возможно? Ремус, ты когда-нибудь видел что-то подобное? Ой…</p><p>***</p><p>- Да ладно тебе, проф, намажешь еще пару раз мазью, и пройдет, - беззаботно заявляет Поттер, ворочаясь рядом. Я плотнее запахиваюсь в легкий халат, закрывающий обгоревшую грудь и плечи, и поправляю широкополую шляпу, наверняка чудовищно дурацкую – ее притащил откуда-то Уизли, присутствие которого в моей жизни я тоже теперь рассматриваю как наказание, изощренно жестокое.</p><p>- Если бы руки были твоим единственным источником знаний о мире… впрочем, о чем это я говорю, ты всегда познавал мир через жо…</p><p>- Фу, как грубо. Было бы из-за чего расстраиваться, - ворчит он. - Ты просто ищешь новый повод пожалеть себя.</p><p>- Я бы посмотрел, как бы ты запел, если бы у тебя было восемьдесят процентов тела обожжено.</p><p>- Даже пятки! - с восхищением восклицает Уизли. - Нет, ну как это в принципе возможно? Я вот рыжий, мы тоже всегда сгораем быстро, но чтобы ТАК…</p><p>- Да потому что он сидит в четырех стенах вечно! - говорит наглый щенок Поттер. - Вот и не привык к простым человеческим радостям.</p><p>- Там, по крайней мере, солнце не вредит коже, – возражаю ворчливо.</p><p>- Ага, потому что оно не настоящее. И море не настоящее. И ветер.</p><p>- Зато здесь и море, и ветер, и ожоги… - Я поворачиваю лицо так, чтобы на щеку легла тень. Так куда прохладней и приятней. Где там Ремус с моим напитком? Оставил меня с этими двумя… Шарю рукой в песке, пытаясь нащупать бутылку с водой, но тут же морщусь от боли.</p><p>- Так плохо, да? - с сочувствием спрашивает Узли. - А может, вас в воздухе подвесить?</p><p>Спасибо, подвешивал уже один.</p><p>- Нет, серьезно? В полуметре над землей. Чтобы лишний раз ничего не касалось…</p><p>- Ага, и поворачивать, как курицу гриль! - хохочет Поттер, потом смех его внезапно прерывается.</p><p>- Поттер. Уизли. Здравствуйте, профессор.</p><p>Я улыбаюсь, протягиваю ладонь, на которую сразу же ложатся прохладные пальцы. Хотя и больно, но чувствительность я не потерял, огибаю кончиками пальцев бугорки и линии, чуть задерживаюсь на изгибе запястья, положив руку на пульс. Насколько голос Малфоя-младшего спокоен, настолько же быстро колотится молоточек под моим большим пальцем. Разумеется, от него не укрывается моя незатейливая проверка – я слышу, как легко и коротко выходит воздух из его ноздрей, когда он усмехается.<br/>А вот дыхание у него ровное. Молодец, Драко – хорошо владеешь собой.</p><p>- Что ты здесь забыл? - цедит Поттер сквозь зубы. Драко отвечает насмешливо и чуть печально:</p><p>- Не мог же я позволить вашей сомнительной компании угнетать и мучить моего дорого крестного?</p><p>То, что меня используют как причину, как повод, даже не обижает – в конце концов, я сам предложил.</p><p>- Не много ли ты на себя берешь, Малфой? - возмущается Поттер, голос звучит чисто и звонко, и мне не нужно видеть его, чтобы понять, какие сейчас у него глаза. Я снова поправляю шляпу, скрывая свое лицо. Мне хочется оказаться где-нибудь подальше от этих двоих, играющих свои роли настолько неумело, что даже слепой их может раскусить.</p><p>Слепой, но не Уизли.</p><p>- А ну отвали, хорек! Тебя сюда не звали, ясно?! - рычит рыжеволосое чудовище.</p><p>- На самом деле, это я пригласил Драко, - возражаю я, слышу, как втягивает воздух Поттер, посылая в меня какой-нибудь дурацкий убийственный взгляд: «предатель!». Какая мне разница? - Должен же быть хоть один адекватный человек поблизости, на случай, если мне надоест общение с гриффиндорцами?</p><p>- В чем дело, Поттер, что за гримаса? - насмешничает Малфой. - Перегрелся на солнышке? Или ты так сильно рад меня видеть?</p><p>- Чудовищно рад, - шипит Поттер. - Прямо-таки кошмарно счастлив.</p><p>- Твой выбор эпитетов, как всегда, оставляет желать лучшего. Надеюсь, ты хорошо платишь бедняге, что пишет за тебя речи в министерстве.</p><p>- Хочешь подать резюме, Малфой? Надоело прожигать семейное состояние?</p><p>- Я не стану спрашивать, с каких пор ты считаешь чужие деньги. Меня удивляет сам факт того, что ты научился считать.</p><p>- Слабо, Малфой. Слабо и не оригинально. У Северуса лучше получается.</p><p>Теперь я, значит, Северус.</p><p>- Ваша перепалка действует мне на нервы. Обменивайтесь непростительными где-нибудь в стороне, пока у меня мигрень не началась, - говорю я, и Поттер кряхтит, стряхивая с себя песок – опять все летит на меня.</p><p>- Пошли, поговорим, Малфой.</p><p>- Ну пошли, поговорим, Поттер. - Драко снова растягивает согласные, как на третьем курсе, хотя уже давно поборол этот детский дефект речи. Думаю, это у него от волнения. Поттер звучит как обычно, хотя я уверен, что рука его побывала в волосах уже не менее пяти раз. Жаль, что я этого не вижу.</p><p>Хотя какая мне разница, в конце-то концов.</p><p>Они уходят, и Уизли тяжко вздыхает.</p><p>- Ну зачем вы его позвали, профессор? Гарри меня уже достал с этим хорьком – «Малфой то, Малфой это». Сам ворчит на него, но я же не дурак, что я, не понимаю что ли? А теперь вот вы его позвали, а здесь море, пальмы, закаты на пляже. Теперь-то уж точно... - Он снова вздыхает, говорит несчастным голосом: - Кругом одни геи, кошмар какой-то. Ой!!!</p><p>- Что «ой»?! - возмущаюсь я.</p><p>- Простите… - сконфуженно бормочет он.</p><p>- Что еще за «простите»?! Ты это за что сейчас извиняешься, Уизли, я что-то не понял намека?</p><p>- Ну, вы… то есть… - лепечет он. - Вы с Ремусом…</p><p>- Я с Ремусом?!! Я с Ремусом что?!</p><p>Мерлин, надеюсь, что я не покраснел. Дурацкая шляпа, поля могли бы быть и шире.</p><p>- Ну, я просто… - шепчет Уизли, и тут Ремус плюхается рядом, находит мою ладонь и чуть сжимает ее, прежде чем вложить в нее запотевший стакан.</p><p>- «Мохито» не было, так что я взял «Секс на пляже». Ты же не против cекса на пляже, Северус? Мне показалось, что тебе понравится.</p><p>Чертов Ремус и его застенчивые интонации.</p><p>***</p><p>Постоянный карнавал. На Гавайях каждый день то праздники, то… праздники. Поттер и Уизли, понятно, без ума от этого. Как же иначе, для этих бездельников просто идеальные условия.</p><p>Именно Поттер вытащил меня на этот чертов праздник. Смысла – ноль, если учесть, что я не вижу ничего из тех красот, которые составляют пеструю калейдоскопичную основу подобных мероприятий. Но Поттер притащился ко мне в номер, схватил за руку и стал тянуть, а я, как последний дурак, как неразумное дитя, схватился за спинку кровати, из чистого упрямства. Поттер силен, он теперь уже не тот мальчишка, которого я одной рукой отшвырнул от Мыслеслива – до сих пор не могу запомнить, что он вырос, ведь в последний раз я видел его тощим, всклокоченным и яростным подростком. Сейчас он был упрям, молчалив, и пыхтел, как паровоз, пока пытался вырвать мне руку из плечевого сустава.</p><p>- Гарри?! - голос Рема останавливает эту пытку. Поттер мгновенно отпускает меня, и я хватаюсь за запястье, растирая оставленные пальцами малолетнего идиота синяки. Разумеется, Ремус тут же бросается ко мне, кладет руку на плечо. - Что тут произошло? Гарри, ты что?!</p><p>- Да ты не понял, Ремус. - Уверен, Поттер мрачно сверлит меня взглядом. Я почти чувствую это, и принимаю еще более беззащитный вид, ссутулившись и растирая запястье. Пальцы Ремуса слегка подрагивают на моем плече, теплые, даже горячие, сквозь тонкую ткань легкой рубашки (все хором клянутся, что она однотонная, но по хихиканью Уизли я подозреваю, что на меня напялили гавайское безобразие). - Я просто пытаюсь заставить профа оторвать свой тощий зад от кровати и пойти с нами на праздник бога Камелиха.</p><p>-Гарри! - возмущается Ремус. - Как ты… как ты выражаешься?! - У него голос, словно у какой-нибудь добродетельной тетушки. Или, чего хуже – как у миссис Уизли. Поэтому я стряхиваю его руку с плеча, встаю стремительно, и со всем возможным достоинством двигаюсь к выходу.</p><p>- Я не нуждаюсь в том, чтобы за меня заступались. Я слеп, но у меня не отнялся язык. Мальчишка всегда был наглым, и то, что с годами это лишь прогрессирует, меня нисколько не удивляет. А теперь, если вы позволите, я собираюсь на чертов праздник.</p><p>И пусть только попробует сказать, что я слишком слаб для подобных мероприятий! Когда он приносил мне напитки и бегал за полотенцем, это было еще забавно. Но теперь переходит все границы. Мерлин мой, я всего лишь слегка обгорел на солнце, а не впал в кому.</p><p>Ремус, к счастью, ничего не говорит. А я даже не спотыкаюсь, потому что помню, где порог. Неожиданным оказывается деликатное прикосновение к локтю. Руки Поттера могут быть не только грубыми и неловкими, но еще и такими – надежными и застывшими, как перила у лестницы.</p><p>- Пошли, там уже «Голубые Гавайи» разливают! - бормочет он мне, и голос у него довольный. Мне кажется, я слышу тихий смех Ремуса за спиной, и отчего-то мне становится обидно. Но я только еще выше задираю нос, шагая так, чтобы не казалось, будто Поттер меня ведет.</p><p>***</p><p>- День бога Камелиха лучше всего подходит для колдовства. - Уизли шуршит туристической брошюрой, которую нам дали в отеле. - Прикинь? Мы можем колдовать! Гарри, так классно! - Он смеется заливистым радостным смехом, таким восторженным, что не остается никаких сомнений – на коктейли предрассудки Уизли не распространяются, и «Голубые Гавайи» пришлись ему по вкусу. Он даже не ворчит по поводу того, что Драко тоже с нами. Драко непривычно молчалив, и я хмурюсь, пытаясь представить, какое у него выражение лица. Впрочем, вряд ли это мне хоть что-то дало бы – что у младшего, что у старшего Малфоя физиономии были похожи на кирпичные стены, которые только что побелили – бледные и абсолютно невыразительные.</p><p>Наверное, мой план не сработал. Как Уизли справедливо заметил, море, пальмы, закаты на пляже – обстановка располагает. Если даже это не помогло Поттеру разобраться с самим собой, видимо, тут уже ничем не поможешь. Жаль Драко, конечно, но это будет ему уроком – не всегда можно получить то, что хочешь.</p><p>Уизли, тем временем, с выражением декламирует брошюру, обещающую нам неповторимые впечатления и потрясающее зрелище.</p><p>«Ой!» - говорит он, дочитав. И я чувствую, как Поттер сует мне в руки стакан, который прихватил из бара в холле отеля, прохладный и запотевший. С Гавайскими коктейлями следует быть поосторожней – стаканы увешены всевозможными зонтиками, трубочками, зубочистками с нанизанными на них ягодами, и завитушками из цитрусовой кожуры. После того, как я коктейльной соломинкой угодил в левую ноздрю, я всегда, прежде чем выпить, ощупываю края стакана и выбрасываю всякую отвлекающую пластиковую чепуху.</p><p>- Поттер, ты его спаиваешь. - Недовольный голос Драко над ухом.</p><p>- Он не твоя собственность. - Поттер шипит так, что близок к партеслангу.</p><p>- Он вообще не собственность, - насмешливо замечает Драко.</p><p>- И он будет очень благодарен, если вы прекратите говорить о нем в третьем лице, - замечаю я, и дальше мы идем в молчании. Мелкая прибрежная галька хрустит под ногами, Уизли тормозит всю процессию, то и дело останавливаясь с радостным воплем, чтобы подобрать очередную красивую ракушку. Когда его карманы оказываются переполненными, он обращается к Гарри:</p><p>- Друг, пусть это пока полежит у тебя. Гермионе привезу – она будет так рада!</p><p>Мне уже жаль бывшую мисс Грейнджер: окаменелые наслоения мела и защитные скелетные образования моллюсков вряд ли передадут хоть часть этой атмосферы душного морского воздуха, морского шипения и сладковатого запаха экзотических растений. Так же, как тысяча слов описания красоты моря не сможет заменить одного-единственного взгляда на него.</p><p>Но мисс Грейнджер, разумеется, сделает очень радостное лицо, чтобы ее муж оставался в том же почти неприличном состоянии счастья, которое он умудряется сохранять 23 часа из 24.</p><p>Когда у Поттера карманы тоже оказываются заполненными, Уизли пытается сунуться ко мне, но мне хватает одного красноречивого выражения лица, чтобы он отстал. Сухим и напряженным голосом Драко предлагает к его услугам свои карманы, и, после недолгого колебания, Уизли соглашается. Сразу после этого что-то неуловимо меняется, словно согласие Уизли на подобную мелочь равно его принятию Драко как личность, и как партнера Поттера; по крайней мере, эти идиоты наверняка придумали себе что-то такое, потому что оба становятся чрезмерно болтливы, Драко слишком фамильярно хватает меня за плечо, что раньше позволял себе только Ремус, а Гарри начинает травить дурацкие министерские байки, и сам же громче всех хохочет.</p><p>Уизли смеется за компанию, этот рыжий идиот все на свете делает за компанию, большую часть времени даже не соображая, что рядом с ним происходит. Я не участвую в общем веселье, я просто переставляю ноги, придерживаясь направления, которое задает легкая рука Драко на моем плече. Великолепно. Праздник еще не начался, а я уже мечтаю поскорее вернуться в номер.</p><p>Когда в отдалении звучит гул барабанов, Драко и Поттер уже беззлобно пикируются и ведут оживленную беседу, а Уизли подавленно смолк. Меня так и тянет ляпнуть что-нибудь вроде: «Как славно, что у Драко с Поттером теперь общий язык… ОЙ!!», но я сдерживаюсь, вслушиваясь в барабанный бой. Это все равно, что идти по лабиринту Минотавра – звук нужно схватить как нить, и не выпускать из пальцев, позволить ему вести. Нить в моих пальцах с каждой секундой все толще и толще, пока не превращается в канат, а барабаны звучат уже просто оглушительно. Я понимаю, что мы пришли, потому что к монотонному звуку теперь примешивается разноголосица туристов и местных, и я чувствую запах пота тысячи разгоряченных тел, и запах серы, которой смазаны факелы. Пот и сера – можно решить, что я в аду.</p><p>- Ого!!! - кричит восторженно Уизли, я слышу, как с Поттером кто-то здоровается, и он неумело выдавливает из себя пару фраз на местном, хотя ему ничего не стоит просто применить к себе заклятье перевода.</p><p>- Алоха! Алоха! Алоха! - Безостановочно восклицает Уизли, дергая меня за рукав. - Ой, венки! Можно нам, можно??! - Я начинаю сочувствовать Молли Уизли, хотя прежде я сочувствовал тем, кто живет под ее каблуком. Возможно, в этой семейке все друг друга стоят, и остается лишь пожалеть несчастную мисс Грейнджер, затесавшуюся в ряды рыжих.</p><p>- Какие еще венки, Рон! Мы же не на похоронах. Это гирлянды!.. -смеется Поттер, и надевает мне на шею, видимо, эту самую гирлянду, даже не спросив моего мнения.</p><p>- Убери эту дрянь! - Ворчу, пытаясь стянуть с себя шуршащую фиговину, но Драко наклоняется к моему уху:</p><p>- Здесь абсолютно все в гирляндах. Если вы будете выбиваться из общего стиля, то найдется еще пара-тройка дружелюбно настроенных местных, которые попытаются вам напялить такую же. Вы действительно хотите этого лишнего внимания?</p><p>Я вздыхаю и позволяю Драко выбрать мне самую нейтральную, белую. Поттер обиженно пыхтит под ухом, злясь на то, что Драко с его логическими построениями удалось убедить меня, в то время, как Поттеру остается уповать лишь на грубую силу и упрямство. Я тоже злюсь – что они тут устроили, соревнование «приручи профессора»?! Мне и прежде доводилось быть чем-то вроде предмета, вещи, которую передавали с рук на руки и ценили лишь ее функциональность, но после смерти Альбуса я постарался забыть это чувство. И вот – снова.</p><p>- Где Ремус? - спрашиваю я резко, и Поттер поясняет растерянно, что Ремус остался в номере, сказал, что подойдет позже, когда спадет жара. Чертов предатель, увильнул от праздника, на который сам же меня и выпихнул своей дурацкой заботой. - В таком случае, где обещанное веселье? Пока я что-то не заметил, чтобы здесь было так замечательно, как ты мне это расписывал, Поттер.</p><p>И в течение следующих сорока минут он носится со мной, как с капризной барышней на первом свидании, выбиваясь из сил, чтобы развлечь. Мы подходим к бутафорскому алтарю для туристов и сжигаем по лавровому листу, как принято в этот день, при этом я умудряюсь даже не опалить себе пальцы. Потом мы снова пьем, что-то густое, алкогольное и оставляющее тошнотворный привкус жирного молока, из волосатых кокосовых скорлупок, Поттер вкладывает мне их в пальцы одну за другой, видимо, все же надеясь споить. Мы покупаем за гроши какие-то деревянные тарахтелки, загадочные устройства, форма которых абсолютно нелогична, но, пока я исследую ее пальцами, Уизли принимается от души греметь этой ужасной штукой, «отгоняя злых духов», и я забываю не то что про форму, я имя свое забываю.</p><p>Люди толкаются, беспрестанно друг с другом здороваются, где-то вдалеке поют тонкими голосами женщины, рядом крутят огненные пои, играют в лимбо, чьи-то руки надевают на меня еще гирлянду, и еще, и еще, пока я не становлюсь похожим на ритуальный столб. С Поттером, Уизли и Драко происходит то же самое, они смеются, толкают меня под локти, перебивают друг друга, тянут то в одну сторону, то в другую, иногда пытаясь попасть в несколько одновременно. Там танцуют, здесь поют, тут волшебство – «Настоящее волшебство, сэр!», - «Идиот, Узли, и это говорит человек, который сдал С.О.В.!» - «Не обращайте внимания, профессор, он наверняка сам не понял, как ему удалось их сдать», - «Заткнись, хорек, пока я тебя не заткнул чем-нибудь!!!», - «Рон, уймись, Малфой, ты можешь хоть изредка не быть таким заразой?», - «Неужели это так важно, Поттер?» - и все это под неумолкаемый стук барабанов на заднем плане моей реальности.</p><p>От обилия звуков, запахов и прикосновений начинает болеть голова; я уже не помню, какой коктейль у меня в руках, и вытаскивал ли я из него трубочки. В какой-то момент в толчее я теряю Драко и Поттера, Уизли вытаскивает меня из давки, когда я уже почти начинаю паниковать. Он цепко держит мое запястье, то, которое еще хранит синяки от хватки Поттера, и тащит прочь от толпы. Я так понял – к берегу моря.</p><p>Мы молча садимся прямо на галечный пляж, от воды веет прохладой, и я рассеянно прикидываю, который сейчас час, и достаточно ли уже стемнело. «Достаточно – для чего?» - вспыхивает и гаснет мысль, я отмахиваюсь от нее, как от назойливой мухи, и случайно попадаю по Уизли.</p><p>- Ой, - говорю, пьяно усмехаясь. Рядом шуршит галька, и голос Уизли звучит иначе, так, словно бы он лег на спину, закинул за голову руки и разглядывает звездное небо.</p><p>- Они нарочно потерялись. Давно хотели, но мы все за ними да за ними. Я подумал, пусть уж потеряются, разберутся по-быстрому, и Гарри вернется.</p><p>- Думаешь, Поттер его… отошьет? - спрашиваю, и привкус вопроса остается у меня на губах, с четким чувством сожаления о том, что спросил это вслух.</p><p>- Конечно. - В голосе Уизли непоколебимая уверенность. - Гарри же не такой. Он не… ну, в общем. Я с ним столько лет комнату делил, я-то знаю точно! Просто Малфой этот сбил его с толку. Как он это умеет. Ну, вы знаете. Весь такой из себя язва, злобина, а Гарри такие нравятся, он же любит этот… как его…</p><p>- Приключения на задницу.</p><p>- Вызов.</p><p>«Это Малфой-то язва и злобина?!», - хочу спросить я, но, слава Мерлину, не спрашиваю. Вместо этого ложусь, чувствуя, как в спину впиваются мелкие камушки.</p><p>- И потом, Малфой весь такой из себя эффектный, в черном, с этой его гадкой усмешкой на хорьковой морде. Разговаривает, как наследный принц, пыль в глаза пускает, в общ… ой.</p><p>- Да хватит «ойкать» уже, в самом-то деле! - Возмущаюсь я. - «Пыль в глаза» - ну, что тут такого? Я ослеп, но глаза-то у меня остались, так что нечего стесняться.</p><p>- А, ну ладно тогда, - бубнит Уизли неуверенно. И, кажется, от меня в сторону отползает.</p><p>Я ему не мешаю. Лежу, слушаю, как шумит море, даже чувствую мельчайшие капельки брызг, долетающие до нас в нагретом ночном воздухе.</p><p>Потом барабаны стихают, и это так ошеломляюще непривычно, что наступившая тишина почти оглушает меня. И в следующий миг громкий хлопок заставляет испуганно дернуться.</p><p>- Что происходит?! – спрашиваю я, резко возвращаясь в сидячее положение. Аппарация?! Среди магглов? Упивающиеся за Поттером?! Авроры за Драко?! Что делать?! Куда бежать?! Надо предупредить Ремуса!..</p><p>Еще хлопок, и еще, и еще, они сливаются в канонадный рокот, и Уизли кричит:</p><p>- Это салют! Ой, ну как красиво! Ох, вы бы видели, это же просто… ВАУ! Красота-а… - Он, видимо, вспоминает, как старались Поттер и Ремус, и тоже принимается описывать брызги цвета в небе, кое-как управляясь со своим скудным словарным запасом, но то и дело отвлекается на радостные возгласы, а вскоре и вовсе сокращает объяснения до невнятных выкриков: «Красный! Зеленый! Фиоле-е-етовый!!!»</p><p>Похоже, он и не замечает, как я ухожу.</p><p>***</p><p>Сначала я иду по кромке моря, по крайней мере, мне так кажется, и прилив мочит мои брюки. А потом я просто иду на гомон, и скоро снова сливаюсь с многоголосой толпой. После салюта люди уже кажутся поспокойней, видимо, потому что самая яркая и впечатляющая часть шоу завершена, и теперь они всю ночь будут пить, танцевать под ленивые переборы гитарных струн, и заниматься сексом на сыром песке.</p><p>Поскольку два последних варианта мне явно не угрожают, я упорно пытаюсь раздобыть себе еще алкоголя. Слепой идиот без палочки, который не знает языка, и выглядит на фоне местных аборигенов истощенным вурдалаком, очевидно, распугивает тех, кто еще более-менее трезв. По крайней мере, многие спешат убраться с моей дороги, и я почти ни в кого не врезаюсь по пути. Я брожу в жаркой темноте, наполненной звуками и запахами, и замираю, когда чувствую знакомый. Запах пота, отчетливый, но не неприятный, запах лосьона для бритья – «Ментоловый бриз» называется – и еще одна ниточка аромата, неуловимая и неповторимая, которая позволяет мне не путать его ни с кем другим. Я доверяю собственному носу, почти так же, как пальцам, поэтому я останавливаюсь и зову в пустоту:</p><p>- Ремус?</p><p>Он молчит слишком долго, так, что я начинаю думать, что ошибся. Наверное, он обиделся на то, что я ушел с Поттером, и просидел несколько часов в номере, лелея жалость к самому себе. Несносный тип, постоянно выдумывает себе поводы для расстройства, это даже нелепо, словно есть хоть какая-то, малейшая вероятность, что Поттер и я… бред, говорю же.</p><p>Мне хочется сказать это вслух, потому что я пьян, но пьян недостаточно, так что я молчу, жду, зная, что у него не хватит вредности. И верно – он вздыхает, с шумом втянув воздух, и я снова могу его слышать.</p><p>- Эй,- говорит он, - Отлично выглядишь.<br/>М-м-м… Будем надеяться, что я сохранил способность не краснеть. Ненавижу краснеть – это уродливо. И отчего-то вызывает в людях неправильные реакции. Я не хочу быть ни милым, ни трогательным. Особенно когда на мне три тысячи гирлянд, и наверняка галька в волосах, и штаны все мокрые.</p><p>- Ты тоже, - огрызаюсь я, он хмыкает, я протягиваю руку, и он послушно подставляет свою ладонь, чтобы я пробежался по ней пальцами, разглядывая его.</p><p>Дело в том, что Ремус первый… о. Ну, в общем… тогда, в клинике – черт, я уже почти забыл запах ее стен, хотя всего несколько недель назад Поттер вытащил меня оттуда, шантажируя вырванным обещанием – я впервые принялся узнавать посетителей по ладони. То есть, я определял их и по голосу, и по запаху, но окончательно был уверен в том, кто именно передо мной, лишь ощупав ладонь. Это звучит, как паранойя, но иногда я представлял себе, как кто-то – враг – притворяется Поттером или Ремусом, или даже Драко. Враг стоит передо мной, откровенно насмехаясь, с помощью заклятья сымитировав голос, а я не могу даже понять этого, раскрыть этот обман. Разумеется, это был просто временный заскок, простительный для того, кто оказался в кромешной тьме, и он прошел, но некоторое время я чувствовал себя смешным и беспомощным, и бесился от этого. Мои пальцы же всегда были чуткими, некоторое время в Хогвартсе, уже начав терять зрение, я готовил зелья – так же безупречно – с помощью одних только пальцев. Потом зелья стали получаться хуже, и я прекратил это дело, но мне все еще требовалось проверять работы студентов. Я до сих пор прекрасно помню, какими на ощупь должны быть кубики правильно нашинкованных ингредиентов. И помню то корявое безобразие, которое то и дело нащупывал на разделочной доске Лонгботтома.</p><p>Все, кто по каким-то непонятным причинам остаются в моей жизни по сей день, надоедая своим присутствием, уже знают, что при встрече нужно протянуть ладонь. Я чувствую все изгибы, шероховатости и выпуклости, все складки и морщинки, и бугорки. Я знаю на ощупь их лица, их души, их ладони. Это не одно и то же, но для меня – близко.</p><p>И когда Ремус пришел навестить меня, он тоже протянул ладонь, а я провел по ней кончиками пальцев. А затем… Он исследовал мою. Перевернул мою кисть, и сам коснулся ее, а я от удивления не убрал руку. Он вел пальцами по моей ладони, залезая в углубления между основаниями пальцев, обводя выпуклость у большого, поглаживая мозоль у мизинца, прослеживая линии судьбы, ума, сердца. Дошел до запястья, и медленно поднялся обратно. Он… он трогал мою ладонь, а мне казалось, он трогает меня всего, целиком. Я чуть не умер тогда, в кресле, вцепившись другой рукой в подлокотник и запрокинув голову, пока он скользил пальцами… У меня от этого…</p><p>Нет, не хочу сейчас вспоминать. Не время. И не место. Может, позже, когда вернусь в свою комнату.</p><p>Просто он был первым, кто до меня дотронулся в ответ.</p><p>***</p><p>- Рон! - окликает Ремус, и я недовольно морщусь, отвернув лицо. Мне не хочется, чтобы этот дурацкий Уизли сюда тащился, и портил нам удовольствие – так славно просто сидеть на широких качелях, передавая друг другу бутылку текилы, и говорить о всякой посторонней ерунде, вроде местных легенд, или цен на жилье в Лондоне… Ремус подозрительно осведомлен о ценах, и весь этот разговор в целом подозрителен, особенно в свете того, что он знает именно, сколько будет снимать жилье на двоих – если, конечно, гипотетические съемщики гипотетической квартиры захотят, чтобы рядом с домом был чудный парк с прудом, у которого так приятны гипотетические прогулки. Этот гипотетический разговор просто нелеп, но странно приятен, видимо, так действует текила.</p><p>Но Ремус уже заметил рыжего и позвал к нам, и Уизли бухается рядом с нами на качели, слишком сильно их раскачивая, так, что Ремусу приходится схватиться за меня, чтобы не упасть. Ремус, хоть и пришел на три часа позже, успел надраться в три раза сильней меня – видимо, начал запивать свое горе еще в номере. Я никогда еще не виде… ой. Я никогда еще не находился рядом с ним, когда он пьян, и это оказалось довольно забавным. Он стал спокойным, спокойней, чем обычно, и не лез с душевными разговорами, и не был агрессивным, и не хихикал, и не ныл, как это делают многие пьяные люди, в общем, вовсе не раздражал, а казался очень приятным.</p><p>Уизли уже что-то бубнил, и я не сразу разобрал, о чем это он.</p><p>- Я пошел вас искать, искал-искал, а нашел… - он удрученно замолкает, и я чувствую, как Ремус поглаживает меня по спине. Его ладонь мягкая и горячая, и я не могу понять, утешает он меня, или заявляет свои права. Мне уже, честно говоря, без разницы. Уизли же, похоже, окончательно скис – это тот самый час, который не входит в его обычное расписание счастья. - Они потеряли мои ракушки. - Тихо бормочет он, и я, сам того не желая, совершенно отчетливо представляю картинку: разбросанная по пляжу одежда, вперемешку, кое-как, все содержимое карманов высыпалось и смешалось на мокром песке, усыпанном галькой.</p><p>- Ничего, Рон, соберешь новые, - успокаивает его Ремус, продолжая гладить мне спину.</p><p>- Ничего я не соберу, ничего. - Убито произносит Уизли, и снова раскачивает качели, видимо, резко согнувшись пополам: его тошнит. Я брезгливо поджимаю под себя ноги, а Ремус оставляет мою спину, чтобы помочь Уизли. Понятия не имею, что он там делает – держит его за плечи, или тоже гладит, или трансфигурирует ему салфетки…</p><p>Мы некоторое время сидим, и я стараюсь не дышать носом, а Ремус что-то ласково нашептывает Уизли, умудряясь даже в своем шатающемся состоянии играть роль заботливой мамаши.</p><p>Когда я уже подумываю о том, чтобы уснуть прямо здесь, Ремус предлагает возвращаться в отель. По дороге назад я поддерживаю Ремуса, крепко ухватив его за плечо, и он улучает момент, чтобы дыхнуть теплым шепотом на ухо:</p><p>- Спасибо, Северус…</p><p>А я боюсь, что Уизли опять стошнит.</p><p>***</p><p>На следующий день я просыпаюсь ближе к ужину; как и большинство постояльцев отеля. Здесь стоит такая тишина, словно все умерли, или близки к этому. Приползает Ремус, но ему так плохо, что я выгоняю его – он пытается прилечь на мою кровать, а я такого разврата терпеть не намерен, тем более что от него перегаром разит до сих пор, даже после того, как он сожрал две коробки шоколадных конфет и трижды почистил зубы. Он уходит, тяжело вздыхая, а я зарываюсь в подушки, мечтая о стакане ледяной воды и добром человеке, который закроет жалюзи.</p><p>После ужина приходит Уизли, он прием пищи не пропустит, пусть ему хоть трижды плохо. От него пахнет едой, и, что еще хуже, травкой, от этого меня тошнит; зато Уизли закрывает жалюзи, находит и включает кондиционер, и даже приносит мне воды из-под крана – добрый человек. Пока я пью, он все вздыхает, как жаль, что я больше не варю зелья, и как было бы здорово сейчас иметь под рукой несколько склянок антипохмельного. Я снова посылаю его за водой, чтобы не слушать все это, но он не возвращается – не удивлюсь, если его отвлекла особо интересной формы ракушка, или плитка на полу в холле, или смятый конфетный фантик, или подобная хрень.</p><p>Вечером мне становится лучше, и я выбираюсь из отеля, самостоятельно, скользя пальцами по стене отеля, дохожу до беседки, в которой мы с Ремусом пили вишневую настойку в первый день нашего приезда. Сижу там, соорудив на лице устрашающую гримасу, чтобы все парочки, коршунами кружащие вокруг этого славного уединенного места, не решились усесться по соседству и с чмокающими звуками предаться слюнявым ласкам языков и губ.</p><p>Но кое-кто все-таки нарушает мое уединение. Драко, серьезный и тихий, учтиво застывает рядом, протянув ладонь. Когда я кивком приглашаю его сесть рядом, он говорит:</p><p>- Спасибо, профессор.</p><p>Временами он так ко мне обращается; все еще, спустя столько лет. Он говорит это серьезно, уважительно, не то, что Поттер с этим его «проф». Видимо, хочет таким образом сделать мне приятное, хотя я не пойму, с чего он взял, что мне нравится такое обращение. Но объяснять ему что-то слишком лень, да и не уверен я, что он поймет.</p><p>- Не стоит, - говорю, едва подавив желание назвать его «мальчик мой». - Ты просто сам еще не понял, во что ввязался.</p><p>- Я понял это много лет назад, - сдержанно замечает он. - На шестом курсе, если точнее.</p><p>Я помню этот год; страшный год. Малфой тоже вряд ли его забудет…</p><p>Молчим.</p><p>- Ладно; но имей в виду – Уизли тебе на глаза лучше пару дней не показываться.</p><p>Он усмехается, сухо, как и его отец, но я знаю, что внутри он, как и Люциус, переполнен чувствами – слишком сложным букетом чувств, чтобы жить спокойной жизнью. Впрочем, кому она нужна, эта спокойная жизнь? Слепцам и покойникам. И Ремусу Люпину, да. Парк и пруд, подумать только.</p><p>Драко, кажется, смотрит на меня. Я ощущаю его взгляд, словно что-то горячее обжигает левую щеку. Я к нему не поворачиваюсь, а он ничего не говорит, но я слышу шорох ткани, словно он протягивает руку, не решаясь коснуться.</p><p>- Да, и вот еще. - Вспоминаю. - Тебе следует быть осторожным. Поттер в детстве мечтал быть гинекологом.</p><p>***</p><p>Ночью я выхожу на балкон, дышу воздухом, и вожу пальцами по перилам.</p><p>А потом вспоминаю, что завтра вечером мы возвращаемся в Лондон.</p><p>***</p><p>Выбраться из отеля оказывается не так уж сложно; я это уже делал. Самое тяжелое – найти черный выход, но после спуска по дурацкой узкой лестнице, где ступеньки абсолютно сумасшедшим образом оказываются разной величины, мне уже ничего не страшно. Я стараюсь идти тихо, отчаянно надеясь, что не подниму на уши всю администрацию своим подозрительным поведением; доска мешается и стучит о стены, елозит у меня под мышкой, огромная неповоротливая тяжелая дура.</p><p>Когда я выхожу из отеля, я наконец-то вдыхаю полной грудью свежий утренний воздух. Вот когда надо было гулять – на рассвете, или еще раньше, когда все лентяи и бездельники спят в своих постелях, а солнце еще не раскалило песок до температуры готовой принимать яйца сковороды.</p><p>Я иду, ориентируясь по звукам и размытым воспоминаниям ежедневного маршрута к берегу – сначала обхожу отель и шагаю по гладкой аллее, идущей от парадных дверей, потом спускаюсь по каменным ступеням – БАМ, БАМ, стучит доска, норовя выскользнуть из рук. Она гладкая, и от нее пахнет каким-то сладким воском, или чем там ее натирает Поттер.</p><p>Я крадусь, словно вор, мимо крохотных бунгало, которые мне восторженно описывал Уизли, сетуя, что мы не поселились именно здесь. Слышу, как шуршит ветер в соломенных крышах. Потом под ногами начинает хрустеть галька, а кожа покрывается мурашками от прохладного ветра, идущего со стороны моря.</p><p>Морем пахнет так остро, солено, и это так похоже на запах секса, что у меня пересыхает в горле, и кружится голова.</p><p>Я раздеваюсь до купальных плавок, которые достал с самого дна чемодана. Песок чавкает под ногами, когда я захожу в воду. Волны смыкаются сначала вокруг моих лодыжек, потом – коленей, наконец, они обнимают поясницу, и мне кажется, что ниже пояса меня вообще не существует. Волны толкают меня под локти, как Уизли, и качают мгновенно полегчавшую доску.</p><p>Я пытаюсь на нее взобраться, не утопив себя, безостановочно чертыхаясь, чувствую, как встает солнце, и надеюсь, что на пляже нет никого, даже бездомных бродяг, которые сейчас наблюдают за этим зрелищем.</p><p>Ветер усиливается, я намочил волосы, и они липнут к лицу, волны качают меня и доску, и хочется лечь на спину, позволив им обнимать и укачивать, как ребенка, нормального ребенка, которого в детстве обнимали и укачивали, а не как меня, или Поттера, или Драко, воспитанного домовыми эльфами и отцовской тростью.</p><p>Волны пляшут вокруг, пока я снова и снова пытаюсь забраться на доску, наконец, мне удается оседлать ее, перекинув ноги по обе стороны, я словно на плоте, неустойчивом и мокром, но я уже чувствую себя королем мира.</p><p>Вокруг шумит вода, а больше никаких звуков, абсолютная тишина, благословенная тишина, ужасная тишина. Но сейчас – это правильно, я кожей чувствую рассвет, и соленые брызги на губах.</p><p>Когда я поднимаюсь на доску, расставив в стороны напряженные руки, растопырив пальцы, на негнущихся ногах, скрюченный и готовый к падению, я чувствую, как движется доска под ногами. Это длится несколько секунд, но я успеваю распрямиться, голова кружится от восторга и гордости, а еще от дикого чувства свободы, чувства, что я могу все. Все на свете.</p><p>Оседлал волну.</p><p>Потом я, понятно, переворачиваюсь, ухожу под воду, но это ничего, к этому я был готов. Я всплываю и несколько секунд просто дрейфую, закрыв глаза и улыбаясь. Понятия не имею, в какой стороне берег.</p><p>Но волны движутся к берегу; и они толкают меня в грудь, мягко и настойчиво, я поворачиваюсь и плыву, быстро, рывками, легко и стремительно. Я плыву, не открывая глаз, волосы уже все мокрые, но это не страшно, и вода заливается в уши, и все мое тело как будто наполнено жизнью и водой.</p><p>Когда я проезжаюсь брюхом по дну, я поднимаюсь на ноги, немного пошатываясь, и вытряхиваю воду из левого уха. Песок липнет к мокрым ступням, а доска осталась далеко позади, возможно, качается на волнах, или медленно движется к горизонту, туда, где встает новое солнце этого дня.</p><p>Ветер рассыпает щедрую порцию мурашек по плечам и шее, и я иду, выставив вперед руки, потому что я чувствую их присутствие.</p><p>И они встречают мои пальцы своими, молча, я узнаю пальцы Ремуса и Драко, но знаю, что Поттер и Уизли тут же, плетутся рядом, сонные, и такое счастье, что все они чувствуют то же самое, что и я сейчас, и тоже молчат.</p><p>Мы идем к отелю, держась друг за друга, вода течет у меня между лопаток, и кто-то наверняка подобрал мою одежду, но переодеваться сейчас не хочется, ведь я забыл полотенце, да и портье в холле все равно еще спит, все на свете спят, все, кроме нас.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>